Sebuah takdir
by Anicchi Kuro
Summary: Claire, seorang gadis dari Kota Crystal yang sebenarnya sempat kehilangan ingatannya. Termasuk ingatannya di Kota Mineral 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia kembali ke Kota Mineral, ia mendapatkan pilihan-pilihan yang sangat sulit untuk dirinya. Penasaran gimana ceritanya? :3 Check this out and follow this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, saya newbie disini hehe. Nama jepang saya sebenarnya Anicchi Kurosawa tapi panggil aja kuro atau sacchi (banyak maunya) saya masih berumur 14 tahun. Ohya, saya akan berusaha keras saat membuat cerita disini. Tapi kalo kenyataannya kurang memuaskan, maaf sekali yaaaaa hehe. Trus kalo ada yang kurang apaaa, silahkan diberitahu hehe.

Mohon bantuannya! ^^

**Disclaimer : Natsume**

**Character : Semua karakter yang ada di mineral town, hehe**

* * *

Claire, seorang gadis dari kota Crystal yang sebenarnya sempat kehilangan ingatannya. Termasuk ingatannya di Kota Mineral 12 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia kembali dari kota, ia mendapatkan 2 pilihan tentang orang yang ia cintai. Siapakah yang akan ia pilih?

* * *

**`Chapter 1`**

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menjauhi pelabuhan, masih sambil membawa koper dan tas kecilku yang berwarna peach. Perasaanku setelah turun dari kapal belum kunjung membaik. Aku memang benci naik kapal atau sesuatu yang melewati laut yang luas dan memakan waktu berhari-hari untuk sampai ke tujuan. Itu selalu membuatku merasa mual dan pusing walaupun aku sudah menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk sambil bersantai di atas pasir pantai yang berwarna putih. Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong ini musim panas, kan? Mengapa pantai ini sangat sepi? Beda sekali dengan keadaan di kota Crystal. Ramainya bukan main. Dimana-mana hanya ada pemandangan perempuan yang memakai bikini bersama laki-laki setengah telanjang, atau keluarga yang sedang bersantai dengan suka cita.

Setelah puas beristirahat, aku berencana untuk langsung ke rumah walikota disini, kalau tidak salah namanya Thomas. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Aku harus bertanya kemana, ya?

Aku celingak-celinguk untuk melihat keadaan sekitarku. "Ah, disana ada sebuah restaurant kecil. Aku akan masuk dan bertanya kepada pemiliknya," gumam Claire.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju arah restaurant tersebut.

**-Kai (POV)-**

"Huh, si tua Bangka itu sangat menyebalkan! Cerewet! Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat kalung itu tapi tetap saja ia mengoceh. Dia tidak tahu betapa merananya aku yang tidak memiliki jam waktu tidur yang banyak selama 5 hari berturut-turut hanya untuk pesanan kalung brengsek itu!" oceh Gray tanpa henti. Lalu ia meminum sake yang berada di tangannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau ke Inn saja, istirahat yang cukup. Dan jangan minum-minum lagi," kataku sambil mengambil botol sake dari tangannya.

"Hei! Itu milikkuuu!" protes Gray.

"Ha! Enak saja, sudah 3 botol kau habiskan persediaan sake milikku untuk musim ini. Kau juga sebenarnya tidak kuat minum kan?" Aku duduk di depan Gray.

"Tidak, aku kuat minum kok! Cepat berikan—"

KLANG !

Suara kaleng yang menandakan ada pelanggan datang berbunyi. Diikuti suara seorang gadis yang terdengar riang dan semangat.

"Selamat siang," sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang lurus sepinggang sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. "Selamat siang," kataku.

"Kau benar, Kai. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Bayar ganti (hik) rugi sake-mu nanti saja ya? (hik)" Gray berkata dengan nada yang berantakan karena cegukan. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu mengangguk cepat. "Oh, oke! Hati-hati bro," kataku sambil memerhatikan Gray yang sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang...seperti zombie. Haha, itu menurutku.

Gadis pirang itu masih di depan pintu saat Gray berjalan mendekatinya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba tangan kiri Gray memegang bahu gadis itu. Refleks gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya dengan cepat sebagai respon kaget. Sayangnya, kaki indah milik gadis itu tersangkut pada salah satu kursi sehingga ia jatuh ke belakang dan membuka pintu restaurantku.

Dan Gray, yang menopang tubuhnya lewat tangan yang berada di bahu si pirang juga ikut terjatuh. Parahnya lagi, ia terjatuh tepat diatas gadis itu.

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku terjatuh ke belakang sehingga pintu restaurant ini terbuka lebar. Beberapa detik sebelum aku sempat bangun, Laki-laki yang terlihat mabuk ini jatuh tepat di atasku dan kepalanya terkulai lemas di sekitar leherku.

Rasanya sekarang wajahku memerah.

Kedua tanganku memegang bahunya, bersiap-siap untuk mendorongnya ke tempat lain. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa, dia terlalu berat untukku.

"To-tolong bantu aku mengangkatnya," pintaku lirih sambil bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah.

Tiba-tiba seorang berjubah putih bersama wanita berbaju biru dengan rambut pendeknya membantuku menyingkirkan laki-laki ini saat orang yang ada di restaurant tadi sedang berlari ke arahku.

"Dokter Trent! Elli!" seru Kai. Wanita berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Elli itu tersenyum karena mendengar namanya dipanggil. Sementara Dokter Trent mengamati si pemabuk ini.

"Ia terlihat kurang sehat, wajahnya pucat sekali. Kai, bantu aku membawanya ke klinik!" ujar Dokter Trent cepat.

"Tapi—aku harus menjaga restaurantku. Kalau ada yang—"

"Ternyata kau lebih memilih restaurantmu ya, daripada sahabatmu?" tanya Elli

"Eehh, bukan begitu.. uh baiklah"

Akhirnya Kai mengalah dan segera membopong Gray dari sebelah kanan, dan Dokter Trent di sebelah kiri. Aku memutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Karena mereka adalah sumber informasiku tentang dimana letak rumah walikota di kota ini.

* * *

Chapter 1 selesaaaaiii ehehe, maaf ya kalo masih pendek banget. ehehe mohon di review yah :D


	2. Chapter 2

**`Chapter 2`**

**-Claire (POV)-**

Claire bangkit dari tempat duduk di klinik. Lalu ia melirik jam yang tergantung di tembok yang bewarna putih dan mendesah pelan.

"Sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggu, tapi mereka belum keluar juga. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja, ya?" tanya Claire pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi pergi tanpa pamit itu rasanya tidak sopan," katanya lagi, masih berbicara sendiri. Sejenak, ia diam di tempat tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak duduk kembali."Yah, sekadar melihat-lihat untuk membunuh rasa bosanku, daripada duduk terus nanti bisa terkena ambeien,"

Claire berjalan ke setiap sudut dan memperhatikan setiap benda di klinik itu dengan seksama. Lalu ia tersenyum saat membaca satu slogan yang membuatnya menjadi teringat masa lalunya.

_You can dream it, you can do it._

Claire tersenyum lirih. Ya, dia sempat mempunyai cita-cita saat ia berumur 8 tahun sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang cita-cita itu telah lenyap karena beberapa hal. Cita-cita nya adalah untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Tapi setiap kali ia hampir menyerah pada cita-citanya, malamnya ia selalu bermimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang berkata dengan antusias kepadanya;

"Saat aku besar nanti, aku akan menjadi seorang dokter! Dan kau?" Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya.

Entah mengapa di mimpi itu Claire merasa gugup. Lalu ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "A—aku igin menjadi seorang dokter atau suster..,"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar jawaban Claire. "Suster ya? Tepat sekali! Kalau begitu, nanti kau akan menjadi suster di klinikku, he-he. Tapi kalau kau ingin menjadi dokter, tak apalah, kau harus menjadi dokter di klinikku juga. Jadi kita akan terus bersama-sama, ya!" Katanya lagi. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Janji, ya? Kita harus terus bersama-sama!" pinta anak itu sambil mengangkat jari kelingking tangan kanannya.

"Iya, janji." Jawab Claire sambil memeluk jari kelingking laki-laki itu dengan jariku yang sama dengannya.

Kurasa itu semua bagian dari hidupku di masa lalu. Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa orang itu, bahkan ia juga tidak merasa pernah bertemu orang itu di masa hidupnya. Dan juga, mimpi itu tidak muncul kembali saat aku sudah berada di titik putus asa saat mengejar cita-citaku itu. Akhirnya, beginilah, aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku. Aku menyerah pada cita-cita itu.

"Ah, Claire?" panggil Elli dari arah kamar pasien. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong mengapa Elli bisa tahu namaku ya?

"Ngg.. ya?" sahutku sambil menengok ke Elli. Elli tersenyum manis. "Apakah kau bisa menjaga Gray sebentar? Kai tadi izin pulang untuk menjaga tokonya. Sementara aku dan Dokter Trent akan mencari daun untuk meracik obatnya." jelas Elli.

"O—oke. Memangnya apa daun yang kau cari itu?"

"Hmm, pokoknya daun yang ada di pegunungan saat musim panas ini, dan daun... dan mint? Persediaan daun mint kami habis, jadi kami akan sedikit lama saat pergi nanti," jawab gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Hoo! Daun mint? Aku punya banyak!" seruku sambil membuka tas kecilku. Lalu mengambil sebuah plastik berwarna hitam. "Ini, kan?" Aku menunjukkan daun tersebut. Daun yang berwarna hijau muda dan lebar.

Elli mengangguk senang. "Dimana kau mendapatkannya? Di kota mineral ini susah sekali lho, mencarinya" ujar Elli sambil menerima beberapa daun itu dariku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"He-he, aku sempat kuliah di jurusan kedokteran, jadi aku tahu. Lagipula itu daun yang sangat bermanfaat, jadi aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Ohya? Di Kota Crystal malah sangat mudah ditemukan," ujarku.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi dokter, ya? Lalu mengapa kau kemari? bukannya kau akan menjadi petani di peternakan yang sudah lama tak terurus itu?" Dokter Trent berkata. Aku tersentak kaget. Ternyata sedari tadi ia mendengarkan percakapan kami. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Elli tidak tahu mengapa aku tersentak kaget saat Dokter Trent berbicara seperti itu. Tapi Elli langsung berkata, "Ah, dokter, lebih baik kita pergi ke pegunungan sekarang. Nanti kalau terlalu sore takutnya kabut disana menjadi tebal. Oh, dan aku sudah mendapatkan daun mint dari Claire,"

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah," kata laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu ia berjalan menuju arah pintu klinik dan meninggalkan Elli di belakang.

"Terima kasih, ya, Elli." bisikku. Elli mengangguk. "Jangan lupa kamu jaga Gray, ya!" katanya sambil tersenyum dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Dokter Trent. Aku balas tersenyum untuk memberikan jawaban ya.

Setelah punggung Elli hilang dari pandanganku, aku berjalan menuju dapur klinik, kalau ada. Aku berpikir untuk membuat nasi kari untuk Gray. Karena aku merasa Gray belum makan apa-apa dari pagi. Itu terlihat jelas saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di restaurant itu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Tapi saat itu aku mengira ia seorang pemabuk dan pecandu narkoba.

Aku menemukan dapur. Dapur ini terlihat sangat rapi dan sangat bersih. Tapi peralatan masaknya sangat sedikit dan semen sela-sela lantai masih berwarna putih, jadi pertama kali yang kupikirkan saat melihatnya adalah dapur ini jarang dipakai.

Saat aku membuka kulkas, aku membuang nafas lega karena disini cukup banyak persediaan bahan-bahan makanan. Jadi aku bisa memasak tanpa harus belanja di supermarket yang letaknya juga belum kuketahui.

Aku diam sejenak di depan pintu kulkas yang terbuka lebar. Lalu kuambil beberapa bahan yang kuperlukan dengan jumlah yang sedikit lebih banyak. Karena sekarang aku berada di klinik, mungkin aku akan membuat porsi makan malam untuk Elli dan Dokter Trent juga. Kan gak lucu kalau memasak makanan yang porsinya hanya untuk satu orang.

Yap, masakan nasi kariku selesai hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Aku keluar dari dapur dengan membawa piring berisi makanan tersebut untuk Gray. Saat berjalan menuju kamar pasien, aku melirik jam dinding. 17:35. Huah, kira-kira mereka sampai kesini jam berapa ya? Apakah aku akan sanggup untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi? Sedari tadi Gray juga belum sadar. Aku merasa hampir mati karena bosan.

Kuletakkan piring itu di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur yang Gray tempati. Masih sambil berdiri, aku menatap Gray. Topinya telah dilepas. Wajahnya yang semula tidak terlalu terlihat, sekarang aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan, bibir yang tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu tebal, hidung yang mancung, juga alisnya yang lurus dan tebal.

Tapi ia tidak puas memandangi Gray saat tertidur seperti ini. Menatap orang saat orang itu tidak sadarkan diri menurutnya seperti pencuri.

Claire duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Lalu memainkan jarinya dengan lincah, kebiasannya saat sedang bosan atau grogi. "Ini membosankan. Aku jadi terlambat ke rumah walikota. Eh, tapi apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku terlambat ke rumahnya?" kataku. Aku memutuskan untuk menatap Gray lagi. Tapi tak lama kemudian mata Gray terlihat bergerak-gerak. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata Gray terbuka lebar. Tapi pandangannya masih terlihat belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Gray?"

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. "Aku Claire. Apakah kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ramah. Dia mengangguk lemah sambil mencubit pipi kirinya. Dia ngapain sih?

"Syukurlah. Kalau begitu, silahkan makan ini," aku menyodorkan piring nasi kari buatanku yang sudah hangat. Gray mengambilnya dan memakannya perlahan.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanyaku polos. Gray yang masih mengunyah hanya mengangguk malas. Aku tersenyum. Walaupun dia seperti belum menganggap keberadaanku sepenuhnya, itu tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dia mengakui kalau masakanku enak.

"KAMI PULAAAAANG!" seru Elli riang. Sontak, aku mengerjapkan mata dan Gray berhenti mengunyah karena kaget mendengar suara Elli yang memekakkan telinga.

"Huh, 'kami pulang'...?" ulang Dokter Trent. Elli mengabaikan perkataannya dan langsung ke kamar pasien.

"Aah! Kau sudah sadar! Eh makan apa kau, Gray? Kelihatannya enak," Elli berjalan mendekat. "A—aku tadi membuat nasi kari. Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak izin. Tapi aku telah mencuci alat-alat yang tadi kupakai dan membuat porsi untuk kalian juga, kok!"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Claire. Aku malah jadi tidak harus repot-repot membeli makanan di Inn untuk Gray makan nanti. Soalnya obat itu di minum sehabis makan." Kata Elli sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi.. ngg anu— aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dimana letak rumah walikota karena aku ingin konfirmasi tentang tanah peternakan itu," kataku pada akhirnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu repot seharian. Hm, bareng aku saja nanti kesana. Rumahku di sebelah rumah walikota,"

"Baiklah,"

"Kau tahan Gray saja dulu, jangan biarkan dia pulang. Aku dan Dokter Trent akan meracik obat sebentar." ujar Elli sambil bergegas pergi dari sini. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

KLEK!

Pintu tertutup rapat, dan setelah suara kecil itu, suasana di kamar ini mendadak hening seperti beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Elli datang.

"Kau ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ujar Gray membuka suara. Aku menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini Claire. Aku akan menjadi petani di peternakan yang—" aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak. Teringat kembali kata-kata Dokter Trent. "—peternakan yang katanya sudah lama tak terurus itu"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Gadis muda sepertimu ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk bertani? Dasar gadis kota yang aneh."

"Aku sangat yakin! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan gadis kota yang ingin menjadi petani?"

"Yah, jarang saja. Biasanya kan gadis-gadis kota hanya ingin berbelanja baju yang sedang trend dan menikah dengan seseorang yang kaya raya tanpa mencintainya. Setidaknya itu yang selalu diceritakan teman-temanku yang berada di luar kota ini," ujarnya datar. Wajahku memerah karena kesal.

"Enak saja! Jadi kau pikir aku pribadi orang yang seperti itu?!"

"Marah, berarti benar." katanya pendek.

"Aku marah untuk membela gadis-gadis dari kota yang tidak seperti itu. Termasuk aku," tukasku dengan nada yang lebih sedikit tenang.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku kasih tahu, ya. Rumornya rumah di peternakan itu berhantu. Beberapa orang pernah melihatnya."

Seketika aku langsung merinding. Padahal aku hanya mendengar kata 'hantu' yang keadaannya belum pasti ada atau tidak. Tiba-tiba Gray tertawa. "Ternyata kau takut hantu, ya?" godanya sambil menatapku lucu.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" kataku kesal.

"Yaaa, pokoknya hati-hati saja. Kalau kau terbangun dari tidurmu sekitar jam 2-4 pagi, berarti ada yang sedang memperhatikan kamu," ujar Gray lagi. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada, tahu!"kilah Claire.

KLEK! Pintu kamar pasien dibuka..

Sosok yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah Dokter Trent. Lalu di belakangnya ada Elli yang membawa segelas air dan racikan obat berwarna orange. Hm, apakah itu rasa jeruk?

Dokter Trent berdiri tepat di sebelahku. "Ohya, Elli, sekarang kau pulang saja. Sudah jam 6 lewat, kasian nenek dan adikmu kalau kau pulang larut dari biasanya. Biar aku yang mengurus Gray, lagipula gadis ini juga ingin melihat ke rumah walikota kan?" ucapnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Oh, dan nama gadis ini adalah Claire." Elli menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih dan racikan tersebut ke Dokter Trent. Setelah itu Elli membungkuk ke arah Dokter Trent, lalu ke Gray. Aku mengikuti gerakan Elli dan langsung bergegas keluar setelah melakukannya.

"Ayo, aku akan antar kau ke rumah walikota sekarang," ajaknya sambil berjalan di sampingku. Dan tidak sampai setengah jam, kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil sekaligus terlihat megah dengan cat tembok yang berwarna coklat bata. Hm, atau itu berwarna merah, ya? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mataku tidak dapat melihat dengan baik di malam hari.

"Ini dia, rumah walikota. Dan kau lihat rumah itu kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk rumah yang berwarna tidak jauh beda dengan rumah walikota. Bedanya, rumah di sebelah rumah walikota ini lebih banyak tanaman bunganya. "Ya, aku melihatnya" jawabku sambil mangut-mangut.

"Itu rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama nenek dan adik laki-lakiku," ujarnya memberi tahu. "Ahh, jadi begitu. Pasti adikmu sangat imut, ya?" tanyaku dengan sotoynya.

Elli cemberut. "Huh! Jauh sekali dengan perkiraanmu. Dia sangat bandel!" kata Elli sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Aku tertawa saja deh, habis bingung mau respon apa. He-he-he

"Ohya, terima kasih banyak ya, Elli, telah mengantarku kemari."

Elli mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya! Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup!" katanya sambil berlari kecil menuju rumahnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku sampai ia masuk ke rumahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju pekarangan rumah walikota dan mengetuk pintu. Aku menunggu beberapa menit. Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya sambil berkata, "Permisi?" Dan aku menunggu lebih lama dari tadi. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengetuk pintu lagi dengan ketukan lebih banyak dan suaraku yang sedikit lebih besar. Tapi masih saja tidak ada jawaban dan pintu rumah ini belum terbuka juga.

Aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengintip lewat jendela. Apakah Elli salah rumah, atau benar ini rumahnya tapi walikota sedang tidur?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku. Suara laki-laki.

Aku menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Aku sedang mencari walikota. Ini rumahnya, kan? Aku sudah mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi tidak ada yang menyahut,"

Lelaki itu sepertinya menatapku lama. Tak lama kemudian ia menjawab, "Walikota, eh? Kudengar ia sedang ada acara api unggun dan menginap di pegunungan bersama beberapa orang tua lainnya dari kemarin," jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut.

Mataku membelalak sebagai respon kagetku. "Be—benarkah itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Semua orang di kota ini tahu kok. Memangnya kau tidak tahu itu?"

Aku diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalau begitu— kalau walikota tidak berada di sini sekarang... bagaimana aku bisa ke peternakan itu? Aku tidak mungkin kesana tanpa seizinnya. Itu bisa dianggap lancang dan bisa membuat reputasiku buruk.

Dan juga..., malam ini aku akan menginap dimana?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 updated~ Yuhuuu akhirnyaaa, fufu^^ **

**Sebenernya hari ini lagi mood nulis ehehe lagi punya waktu juga. Tapi sayangnya tadi chapter 3 ini sempet ada hambatan dalam pembuatannya. Pertama, udah ngetik sampai hampir end, eeeehh pas komputernya ditinggalin pas disamperin lagi webnya ke close. Sementara ini belum di save! Trus juga pas lagi nge klik save pas udah jadi, eh webnya errror, giliran di refresh, keulang dari awal lagi. Bayangin betapa nyeseknya... haha curhat mode on XD**

**Oke langsung aja deh ya, check this out~ **

**Desclaimer : Harvest moon selalu milik Natsume ^^**

* * *

**`Chapter 3`**

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku terpaku dengan kenyataan yang baru ku ketahui. Pikiranku sibuk dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul tanpa henti, membuatku bingung sendiri. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini terus menerus muncul tanpa henti sebelum aku dapat menjawab sendiri pertanyaan itu. Argh bodoh banget kau Claiiireeee, bisa berakhir seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu, ya.." kata laki-laki ini dengan suara lembutnya. Aku tidak merespon perkataanya.

Bagaimana mau merespon hal seperti itu sementara pikiranku masih melayang dengan pertanyaan; apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus ke peternakan dan perkebunan yang akan kutempati itu untuk tidur di rumah yang ada disana? Tapi jika aku melakukannya, tentu saja itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Kan aku belum mendapat izin kan dari walikota? Bagaimana jika nantinya aku di cap sebagai 'orang baru yang tidak sopan' atau julukan lainnya oleh penduduk Kota Mineral? Wah bisa gawat itu, reputasiku bisa tercemar padahal aku sama sekali belum membangun segalanya dari awal disini.

Dia yang sepertinya menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulutku, datang menghampiriku. Kulihat dengan samar-samar wajahnya yang terlihat panik. "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," ucapnya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya—" ketika aku sedang membantah perkiraan laki-laki itu bahwa aku sedang sakit, tiba-tiba suara perutku terdengar cukup besar.

GRRRRR

Refleks aku langsung memegang perutku sambil menunduk malu. Aku malu sekali! Dia pasti akan menertawaiku. Kenapa sih hari ini sepertinya _bad day ever_ banget? Arrrgghhhh _Baka, baka, baka!_

"Oh, kau lapar, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada lembutnya. D—dia tidak tertawa? Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah membuatku bertemu dengan orang yang baik hati.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar, tapi aku—"

GRRRR. Suara itu terdengar lagi. Crap!

"Kau lapar, aku tahu itu. Maukah kau ke Inn bersamaku?" tanyanya. Aku diam sejenak untuk berpikir.

Inn? Apa itu Inn? Ia menawariku ke tempat itu sambil mengaku bahwa dia tahu jika aku sedang lapar. Kurasa itu adalah tempat yang menjual makanan. Hmm, boleh lah. Sebenernya aku juga baru merasakan lapar. Ini memang salahku sendiri sih. Aku tidak membuat porsi makananku saat membuat nasi kari di klinik itu.

"Oke!" Aku mengangguk dengan mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia yang melihatku seperti itu langsung menunduk. "Ayo," ajaknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dia kenapa ya?

Saat berjalan menuju Inn, suasana antara kami sangat sunyi. Tidak ada sama sekali pertanyaan atau perkataan yang terlontar. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Dan dia—aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia mendadak pendiam setelah ia menunduk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Apakah ia pemalu? Atau apakah ia sebenarnya tadi itu sedang buru-buru karena ada urusan, tapi melihatku yang sedang berada di rumah walikota dengan lesu, langsung merasa kasihan dan akhirnya terpaksa menolongku? Ah, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku yakin sekali dia orang yang baik dan bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, sayang sekali.

Ah! Itu dia! Nama! Oke aku akan bertanya namanya. Eh, tapi bagaimana aku harus mengawali pembicaraan?

"A—aku Claire. Aku orang baru disini. Mohon bantuannya ya!" kataku memecah keheningan. Dia masih fokus memerhatikan jalanan di depannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Semuanya membicarakanmu. Tapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak begitu peduli juga," ujarnya.

"Apakah itu Gray?" tanyaku. Oh, crap! Apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Aku menyebutkan namanya! Gosh, sedang pikirkan apa aku sampai melakukan hal itu.

"Ya, dia termasuk sih. Tapi kurasa dia tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu. Memang awalnya sih dia memang sangat cuek. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba sebelum tidur ia memikirkan semua tentang peternakan atau perkebunan itu untuk menakut-nakuti mu dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman," katanya jujur. Aku menatapnya.

"Yah, walaupun baru kali ini aku melihatnya begitu niat untuk menjahili seseorang. Entah mengapa. Padahal kan kalian juga belum saling kenal." tambahnya lagi

"Benarkah? Kau tahu itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku adalah teman sekamarnya, kau tahu. Inn adalah restaurant, sekaligus tempat penyewaan kamar di lantai 2-nya," jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu ya," responku datar sambil berfikir sejenak. Sewa kamar? Mataku melebar saat mendengarnya. Ini berita bagus untukku, setidaknya aku tahu dimana aku akan menginap malam ini.

"Ohya, aku Cliff," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil berhenti tiba-tiba. Aku juga memaksakan langkahku untuk berhenti sebelum aku menabrak punggungnya. Dia berbalik badan dan tersenyum setelah mengatakan, "Dan kita sudah sampai,"

Refleks aku menengok ke arah bangunan yang ada di sebelah kananku. Seperti yang dikatakan Cliff, bangunan ini bertingkat. Dan juga terlihat sangat terurus. Aku mendesah nafas dengan lega sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Cliff.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, kau telah mengantarku kemari." Aku membungkukkan badanku. Samar-samar kudengar Cliff tertawa sangat pelan. Ya ampun, suaranya benar-benar terdengar lembut dan hampir kukira itu suara perempuan jika aku tidak mengingat hanya kami berdua yang berada disini.

"A—apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Kurasa kau lupa lagi, ya? Aku juga tinggal disini. Inn adalah restaurant sekaligus tempat penyewaan kamar untuk menginap, kau ingat?"

Wajahku memerah. Bukan memerah karena merona malu-malu kucing, tapi ini karena aku sangat malu. Malu karena terlalu cepat berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badan, kurasa.

Dia yang sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkanku berlama-lama memasang wajahku yang memerah ini, langsung berjalan maju menuju pintu. Cliff membuka dan menahan pintu kayu Inn itu. Aku yang tadinya menunduk langsung mendongakkan wajahku untuk melihatnya. Dan aku mendapatinya sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Kau ingin ikut denganku untuk masuk?" ajaknya dengan halus. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih,"

Aku berjalan masuk mendahului Cliff. Dan saat itu juga aku langsung melihat sebuah ruangan yang sangat... hm, meriah dan ramai.

Bagaimana tidak meriah? Di setiap sudut ruangan ada banyak balon yang menggantung. Juga beberapa stiker, tempelan, dan bendera segitiga yang berwarna warni digantung di sebuah tali yang menempel di tembok. Dan setelah mataku puas menjelajah hiasan di ruangan ini, mataku tertuju pada sebuah keramaian yang berada di tengah-tengah.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa, Cliff?" tanyaku penasaran. "Sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?" Cliff balik bertanya.

"Tanggal 3, kan?"

"Oh! Hari ini tanggal ulang tahun Popuri yang ke 19. Ini lebih ramai daripada tahun lalu saat ia merayakannya juga," kata Cliff bersemangat. Aku hanya mengangguk pura-pura mengerti.

Jujur aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti maksud perkataan Cliff. Aku juga tidak kenal siapa itu Popuri. Tapi hanya dengar namanya, kurasa dia adalah seorang perempuan.

Tiba-tiba Cliff menepuk jidatnya pelan sambil tertawa. "Ha-ha kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Padahal aku tadi membeli topeng untuk acara ini," ujarnya sambil membuka sebuah plastik berisi 3 topeng yang hanya menutupi setengah wajah, dan ada juga yang hanya menutupi daerah sekitar mata.

"Lebih baik kau memakainya, acara inti akan segera dimulai. Tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau itu kau, makanya kau membutuhkan ini." Cliff menyodorkan sebuah topeng berwarna zamrud yang cocok dengan warna rambutku yang pirang. Aku menurut dan langsung memasangnya.

"Aku kesana dulu, ya. Bersenang-senang lah! Kau bisa menanyakan tentang kamar sewa setelah acara ini selesai!" katanya sambil berlari dan memakai topengnya.

"Ya, baiklah." bisikku pelan.

Aku memutuskan untuk diam di tempat. Tubuh orang-orang yang berada di keramaian itu memunggungiku.

Melihat keramaian itu dari jauh saja, ku pikir sudah cukup. Aku kan belum kenal mereka dan mereka juga belum mengenalku. Apa baik-baik saja jika orang asing masuk ke pesta seseorang tanpa diketahui?

Kulihat keramaian itu menghitung mundur dengan kompak setelah mereka bercanda dengan sesamanya.

"3...!" Hitungan mundur ini untuk apa ya? Oh, pasti untuk memotong kue.

"2...!" Eh tapi kalau memotong kue kenapa harus hitung mundur? Harusnya kan mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu, kan?

"1..!"

Saat mereka menyebutkan angka satu, keramaian ini langsung berkumpul di satu titik dengan sedikit riuh, dan terlihat seperti terhisap _black hole_. Dan tak lama kemudian, kerumunan ini segera bubar dengan sebuah krim berwarna putih di masing-masing jari mereka. Aku yang melihatnya langsung tahu. Ya, _cream party_ akan segera dimulai.

Mereka berlari menjauh dengan gesit untuk menentukan sasaran pertamanya. Dan.., yak! Seseorang telah mengenai sasaran pertamanya dengan lancar, dan otomatis pesta ini telah dimulai.

Aku yang berada di dalam arena mereka, jatuh duduk karena tertabrak oleh orang lain. Uhh, rasanya jatuh dengan posisi duduk lebih sakit daripada jatuh dengan posisi yang lain.

Saat aku sedang mengumpat dengan pelan, aku merasa ada yang sedang memanggilku dari belakang. "Hei, pirang!" panggilnya. Aku langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. "Ya?"

SRET!

Sebuah jari tangan yang jail dengan luwesnya mendaratkan krim di pipiku. Aku tersentak kaget karena merasakan dua sensasi. Yang pertama sensasi dingin oleh krim putih itu dan yang kedua sensasi hangatnya jari itu.

"Hei!" aku memanggil orang ini dengan kesal sambil mencoba menatapnya. Orang yang sedang berjongkok ini menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu disusuli oleh sebuah seringaiannya. Se—seringaian itu.. aku mengenalnya. Aku melihatnya saat di klinik siang tadi. Itu seringaian milik orang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Gray.

"Gray! Awas kau!"

Gray yang mendengar sebuah ancamanku langsung berlari kabur. Aku yang tidak terima, langsung berlari menuju kue besar yang kaya oleh krim putihnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku mengambil krim sebanyak telapak tanganku. Aku akan mengenainya, ya itu pasti akan terjadi. Tapi aku akan bermain-main dengannya sebentar, agar kubuat dirinya pusing.

Setelah merasa cukup banyak krim yang kuambil, aku mencoba menyusul Gray yang jaraknya sudah jauh dariku.

**-Gray (POV)-**

Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapatkan Claire sedang berlari dengan kencang untuk menyusulku. Aku tersenyum. Dia telah masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Aku akan membuatnya mengikutiku berlari memutar ruangan ini untuk 2 putaran lagi. Setelah dia capek, aku akan memastikan wajahnya penuh dengan krim.

Tapi rencanaku sedikit gagal, tapi belum sepenuhnya gagal total. Aku tidak dapat berlari dengan leluasa seperti biasanya. Karena setiap kali aku ingin berlari, aku harus berhenti sejenak untuk menghindari colekan krim dari orang lain. Dan ini menyebalkan. Claire dapat menyusulku dengan mudahnya karena tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari orang-orang yang ada disini dan dia juga...uhm langsing. Karena ia langsing, ia jadi dapat menyelinap di antara celah orang-orang yang sedang berdiri.

Aku menengok ke belakang sekali lagi. Dan saat aku melihatnya, dia sedang sibuk menghindarkan serangan dari Cliff. Bagus!

Dengan lincah aku langsung bersembunyi di balik tong bir yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduk di restaurant ini. Tong ini cukup besar dan posisinya strategis karena tong ini disusun di pinggir dekat tembok agar tidak menghalangi jalan saat perang ini sedang berlangsung.

Aku melihat Claire dari celah-celah tong ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan mencariku. Ini menyenangkan membuat orang seperti dirinya kesusahan.

Tapi rasa senang itu tak berlangsung lama. Aku melihat Claire tersenyum dan berlari menjauh dari sini untuk mengejar seseorang. Ho! Dia mengejar seseorang yang juga memakai topeng hitam seperti yang kupakai. Kurasa Claire salah mengenali orang itu.

Claire memang bodoh. Kenapa dia tidak memperhatikan kalau rambutku dengan rambut orang itu berbeda? Rambutku berwarna kemerahan, dan dia itu hitam. Dan rambut hitam itu adalah milik Trent. Ya, Dokter Trent yang selalu dipuja-puja oleh kalangan wanita itu.

_Cepat kemari, Claire bodoh! Itu bukan aku. Cepat berbalik arah dan memasang wajah kesusahanmu itu padaku!_

Perasaanku semakin kesal saat Claire berlari menyusul Trent dengan memasang senyum lebarnya. Dan si dokter itu juga menampilkan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. Tapi aku merasa senyumnya itu terlihat sangat bahagia, dan saking bahagianya kurasa bibirnya akan robek karena senyum dokter itu yang kurasa terlalu lebar. Aku jadi teringat hantu Jepang yang bibirnya sobek itu. Ck!

Hei tunggu, Dokter Trent—err maksudku Trent tersenyum? Kurasa baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Ada apa ya? Apa dokter ini menyukai Claire? Gah, tidak mungkin. Banyak orang yang bilang ia masih mencintai seseorang yang penting bagi dirinya dan tentang wanita itu sendiri masih misterius dan belum ada penduduk Mineral yang tahu. Dan tidak mungkin ia dapat _move on_ dengan mudahnya dengan jangka waktu sehari.

Ah masa bodoh dengan Trent!

Aku memfokuskan kembali penglihatanku pada Claire. Sekarang ia sedang mencoba untuk melompat menuju punggung dokter itu. Aku terkekeh saat melihat Claire memasang kuda-kuda miliknya untuk melancarkan aksinya. Claire berani membuat resiko seperti itu? Bisa saja Trent akan terjatuh saat Claire melompat ke arahnya dan akhirnya ada pertengkaran antara mereka dan akhirnya pesta ini akan berakhir dengan keadaan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan?

Aku merasa sia-sia otaku berpikir tentang kemungkinan itu, karena pada kenyataannya Claire dengan sigapnya telah menempel di punggung dokter itu sambil tertawa. Dan ia berpegangan kuat dengan tangannya yang mencengkram bahu Trent, serta kakinya yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Parahnya lagi, kulihat Dokter Trent itu menerima perlakuannya dan malah mengunci lengannya di kaki Claire agar si pirang itu tidak dapat jatuh dengan mudah jika ia berlari.

Cukup sudah! Pemandangan ini membuatku sangat kesal dan merasa muak. Aku akan menghampirinya sehingga Claire akan merasa malu karena ia telah salah orang dan mengira Trent itu adalah aku!

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku melompat ke arah punggung pria bertopeng hitam ini dan di tangkap dengan sempurna olehnya. Awalnya aku terkejut mengapa ia membiarkanku menempel di punggungnya, tapi yasudahlah. Ini saatnya untuk balas dendam kepada Gray kan?

"Rasakan ini, Gray!" ucapku sambil berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya. Lalu dengan cepat aku mencolek pipinya dengan krim yang menempel di tanganku. Tapi saat krim di bagian ujung jariku terkena ke kulitnya, pria ini langsung memegang pergelanganku dan menurunkanku dari gendongannya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana jika aku bukan Gray? Apakah kau akan tetap mengembangkan senyum seceria itu padaku?" tanyanya sambil menunduk hendak menatapku.

Aku yang terkejut karena pria ini mendadak serius, hanya menunduk tidak berani melihatnya. Eh? Tadi dia bilang apa? 'Jika aku bukan Gray?' Berarti sedari tadi aku salah orang dong?

Pria ini mengangkat daguku dengan gerakan yang tegas tapi tidak menyakitkan. "Lihat aku?" pintanya.

Aku menuruti permintaannya. "Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, aku kira kau ini Gray—" Aku membungkukkan badanku dengan perasaan bersalah. Apa ia merasa tersinggung karena aku salah mengenalinya?

Pria ini melepaskan jarinya dari daguku, tapi tangannya malah turun ke bahu kananku. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kumohon jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu,"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Karena kau sudah memakai topeng, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresimu selain ekspresi bahagia. Tujuannya agar menyenangkan orang yang saat itu ulang tahun. Jika kau melanggarnya.., yah aku juga tidak terlalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Yang pasti kami semua tidak pernah melanggar tradisi ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, apakah sekarang aku harus melepaskan topengku agar tidak melanggar tradisi itu?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau—Sekarang kau sedang merasa sedih?"

"Ya, aku sedih karena merasa bersalah padamu,"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku sudah mengatakannya."

Mataku melebar sambil menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

Pria ini mengangguk, itu menunjukkan jawaban 'ya'. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perang ini!" ajakku antusias.

"Aku tidak mau ah, aku haus. Aku akan ke meja bar itu dulu untuk mengambil minum, ya" katanya sambil berjalan menuju arah yang ia tuju. "Oke!"

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai kayu Inn dekat kue besar ini. Sambil memakan waktu pesta ini usai, aku menjilat krim yang masih ada di tanganku. Yumm, ini sangat terasa manis. Aku sangat suka makanan manis. Makanan manis adalah makanan yang memberiku banyak energi selain sup jagung dengan keju yang meleleh diatasnya. Ahh, jadi tambah lapar nih.

Ohya! Aku kesini kan untuk makan sesuatu yang mengenyangkan. Tapi kenapa jadi terbawa suasana begini ya?

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk tadi, dan merapikan pakaianku yang kukira menjadi lecek karena kududuki. Dan saat aku melangkah menuju pria bertopeng hitam itu berada, sekali lagi pergelangan tanganku pegang. Tapi kali ini dengan gerakan yang kasar.

"Ada apa? Tolong lepaskan tanganku! Sakit tahu!" rintihku sambil menengok ke belakang. Dan aku melihat Gray sedang menatapku dengan emosi yang terlihat di matanya.

"G—Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sedikit kaget. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku? Aku marah? Aku tidak akan pernah marah! Lagipula mengapa aku harus marah kepadamu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sewot.

"Tidak, kau sedang marah kepadaku. Iya, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang tidaak!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Geez, baiklah aku akan mengaku. Aku hanya kesal padamu, tapi aku tidak marah, oke? Jadi sebagai balasannya untukmu yang telah membuatku kesal adalah...," Gray menggantung kata-katanya yang membuatku penasaran setengah mati. "Adalah...?"

"..ini balasannya!" Gray mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi di ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Dan Gray berhasil membuat wajahku seperti... yuck! Ini menjijikan, aku merasa seperti sedang mencuci muka dengan minyak sayur. Hiiyy

Sebelum aku keluar dari rasa jijikku dan mengejar Gray, aku jatuh terduduk karena tertabrak orang lain lagi, untuk kedua kalinya.

Saat aku sedang mengumpat sambil mengusap bagian di tubuhku yang merasa sakit, tidak sengaja aku menatap sebuah penggaris dan kertas origami berwarna hitam yang saling bertumpukan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kayu Inn. Penggaris dan kertas origami itu menimbulkan efek seperti kaca karena mereka disatukan. Aku jadi dapat melihat bayanganku dengan jelas.

Mataku menangkap bayangan yang mirip sosok orang yang paling kubenci.

Wajahku berwarna putih seperti badut yang berada di taman ria malam itu...

"Hei, kau mengapa menangis seperti itu?!" tanya Gray yang terdengar sedikit panik. Aku menatap ke arahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak percaya? Mungkin secara tidak sadar kau meneteskan air mata." ujarnya. "Ckck, dasar cengeng. Baru jatuh seperti itu saja sudah menangis," ejeknya dengan ekspresi mengejek. Aku cemberut dengan kesal sambil menyipitkan mataku.

"Kau orang yang tidak tahu apapun. _So, shut up your fuckin' mouth up!_" Aku segera berdiri dengan langkah kasar dan berjalan menjauhi Gray yang masih terpaku di tempat. Aku jadi kehilangan moodku, dan merasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya saat ini aku.., yah entahlah! Intinya sekarang aku merasa perasaanku terasa tak terkendali setelah kembali mengingat rupa badut brengsek itu.

Arrgh! Aku tidak ingin mengingat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan malam yang mengerikan itu! Tapi mengapa dengan mudahnya ingatan-ingatan ini muncul di benakku, walaupun aku hanya melihat sebagian kepingan-kepingan yang terjadi di peristiwa itu? Gah! Rasanya aku ingin menembak kepalaku sendiri!

Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini! Saat-saat dimana aku tidak dapat mengendalikan emosiku yang bergejolak karena mengingat semua hal yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu. Seumur hidupku aku merasa tidak mempunyai ingatan atau peristiwa yang istimewa. Malah kebalikannya. Setiap hari di hidupku dulu, yang kusaksikan dan kulewati hanyalah seperti sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah kubayangkan di hari sebelumnya.

Dan jika semua orang mengalami hal yang sama seperti aku, apakah mereka ingin mengingat semua peristiwa itu saat mereka ingin membuka lembaran baru di hidupnya?

**Chapter 3 end! To be continued~**

* * *

**Yap yaaap, akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter ehehe. **

**Chapter ini kepanjangan gak sih? :o**

**Heee, yang ngerasa cerita ini agak ganjal atau tijel dikit *dikit?* tolong bilang ya, biar sekalian bisa cepet di perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya :D**

**I would be happy if you read the story, follow the story, and ultimately feel impatient to wait for the next chapter. And that will make me excited to continue the next chapter! ^^ **

**Thank you for reading! Please wait for the next chapter! ^^**

**Ganbatte Kudasaiii! *ngomong ke siapa sih-_-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallooooo! Eh eh eh, kok aku jadi kagok sendiri ya buat nulis soalnya tulisan buat ngetiknya jadi kecil-kecil begini siiihh! *ndeso detected* haha**

**Eh ya sebenarnya sempet bingung mau ngelanjutin chapter 4 ini kayak gimana, soalnya sempet lupa cerita sebelumnya itu kayak apa ehehe. Maklum ya, anda sekarang sedang menghadapi seseorang yang pelupa XD**

**Oh! Hampir lupa nih, aku mau say thanks to Daisy-chan, dan Anisha Asakura yang udah mau nge-review fict pertamaku ini. Hihi seneng deh. Jadi semangat lagi rasanya *lebay mode on* **

**Oke, langsung aja deh kupersilahkan kalian membaca fict yang memang kupersembahkan untuk kalian ini. Hehehe,**

**Desclaimer : Harvest moon selalu milik Natsume! Tapi ceritanya aku yang buat kok! Cuma minjem nama dan tempatnya aja ya hahaha (?)**

* * *

**`Chapter 4`**

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi walaupun namaku terus di panggil oleh si abu-abu itu. Syukurlah, kamar mandi itu tidak ada yang sedang memakainya. Jadi aku bisa langsung masuk dan mencuci rupa badut ini dari wajahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, krim di wajahku telah sirna. Tapi masih terasa sangat berminyak. Tapi mata biru lautku ini menangkap sesuatu yang berada di ujung westafel kamar mandi ini. Ya, pembersih muka. Tanpa basa basi aku memakai pembersih muka tersebut dan membasuhnya dengan air.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah wajahku kering. Aku telah memakai topengku lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi 'pelanggar pesta krim' yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan di kota ini. Tapi bukan berarti tidak akan melakukannya di masa yang akan datang. Hahaha

Seperti niatku sebelumnya, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bar Inn. Laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu—yang pastinya bukan Gray—menatapku dengan seriusnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku merasa gugup.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya saat aku telah duduk di bangku bar tepat di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku pendek, disusul dengan senyuman simpul.

"Benarkah? Kulihat tadi kalian sedang berkelahi,"

"He? 'Kalian'—?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya, kau dan Gray berkelahi, bukan?" Dia memutar ibu jarinya di mulut gelas yang ia pegang.

"Bukan, aku tidak berkelahi kok. Aku cuma berantem, ha-ha!" aku menjawabnya sambil tertawa. Dia menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan polos. Aku baru melihatnya seperti itu. Lucu sekali. Wajahnya sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Memang apa bedanya berkelahi dengan berantem? Bukannya sama saja, ya?"

"Beda, kok!" Dia memandangku sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya. Kurasa ia semakin bingung.

"Apanya yang beda?"

"Kalau berkelahi itu, kata-katanya lebih menjurus ke perselisihan menggunakan fisik. Tapi kalo berantem itu, yaaa kayak debat debat gitu deeh!" jelasku. Yang merasa pertanyaannya telah terjawab hanya mangut-mangut. Aku sendiri menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berambut hitam ini dengan kesotoyanku yang luar biasa sotoynya. Yah, tak apalah sekali-kali boleh kan?

"Jadi kesimpulannya.., kau tadi bertengkar dengan Gray?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak— tentu saja tidak,"

"Kau—kau sedang berbohong padaku." tabaknya. Aku berhenti minum dan meletakkan gelasku di atas meja bar yang panjang. "Tidak—aku tidak sedang berbohong kepadamu." kilahku cepat. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ayolah, mengapa kau tidak ingin jujur kepadaku?" Rambut hitam ini bertanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku saja tidak mengenal dirimu, dan kau juga tidak mengenal diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan suatu hal kepadamu jika keadaannya seperti itu?"

**-Trent (POV)-**

"Aku saja tidak mengenal dirimu, dan kau tidak mengenal diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku menceritakan suatu hal kepadamu jika keadaannya seperti itu?" Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Claire yang berwarna pink alami. Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Karena keadaannya seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba menceritakannya padaku?" aku memilah kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan agar terdengar halus dan tepat untuk membujuknya.

Claire masih diam. Aku jadi merasa aneh sendiri. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku melihat Claire menebarkan senyumnya yang mempesona dan membuatku terpikat, tapi sekarang... Claire terlihat sangat rapuh. Karena aku merasa seperti itu, aku menjadi takut untuk menyentuhnya. Walaupun hanya untuk menyentuhnya sedikit. Tapi jika aku tetap melakukannya, Claire bisa saja menjadi sehalus debu setelah kusentuh.

"Hei..," panggilku sambil menatap bagian tubuhnya yang menyamping. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku.

"Claire..?" Aku menyebutkan namanya dengan selembut-lembutnya nada yang pernah kukeluarkan. Perlahan, wajahnya menoleh ke arah kiri. Menoleh ke arahku. Mata birunya yang menatapku tidak secerah sebelumnya.

"K—kau.., bagaimana bisa mengetahui bahwa aku ini Claire?" Ia bertanya dengan suara yang lemas tapi reaksi tubuhnya tidak. Aku tersenyum. "Di kota ini, cuma kau satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang, kau tahu. Mungkin orang lain belum kenal siapa kau, tapi aku sudah. Tadi sore kita kan bertemu,"

"Ehehe, begitu, ya? Wah, jadi nanti aku cepet terkenal, dong, ya? Asyiiik!" katanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan mulai meminum lagi. Aku balas tersenyum. Ini dia.. senyum yang sangat kunantikan. "Hoo! Kalau begitu kau ini Dokter yang menyebalkan itu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar bahwa ia sedang mabuk.

"Loh? Memangnya aku menyebalkan?"

Claire mengangguk mantap. "Ya! Itu benar, aku mendengar dari cara berbicara dan kata-kata yang kau lontarkan. Itu menyebalkan. Tatapanmu juga seolah menusuk tepat di jantungku. Dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman." katanya.

"Benarkah? Ehehe, jadi begitu, ya." ucapku datar. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku memang menyadari 'itu'. Tatapanku, maksudku.

Ya, aku memang sengaja menatap seseorang dengan tajam dari kecil, jadi sekarang sudah kebiasaan. Tapi mendengar perkataan Claire barusan jadi membuatku ingin merubah kebiasaan tersebut. Aku merasa otakku yang baru berpikir tentang kata 'merubah kebiasaan tersebut' langsung merespon dengan galaknya dan berkata 'TIDAK MUNGKIN!'. Jelas sekali ini akan sulit untuk kedepannya jika aku benar-benar melakukannya.

"Dokter, aku—" Claire menggantung kalimatnya. "Hm? Ada apa, Claire?" tanyaku halus.

Mata biru itu menatapku. Lalu dengan lemahnya ia berkata, "Aku mulai merasa ngantuk,"

**-Ann (POV)-**

Aku tersenyum jail saat Cliff terlihat lelah. Ya, dia pasti sangat merasa lelah. Bayangkan saja, aku membuatnya berlari dan terus berlari karena aku telah membuat seluruh dirinya penuh dengan krim yang dengan lincah aku daratkan padanya. Haha! Kasian sekali sih kau, Cliff, ingin membalas tapi tidak bisa.

Kupikir aku harus mengalah untuknya, aku akan berpura-pura kelelahan dan membuatnya mencolekku dengan krim yang berada di jarinya. Yah, agar dia senang.

"Hei, Ann!" panggil Cliff. Suaranya terdengar kecil karena suara musik yang mulai mengalun. "Ada apa?" Aku menghampirinya karena aku merasa ia sedang serius. Wajahku memerah karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Apakah mungkin Cliff akan ... Ah! Tidak mungkin! Ini bukan waktunya, kan? Hmm aku merasa belum siap, nih! Coba saja tadi aku memakai baju yang bagus untuk lebih memikat dirinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" ulangku setelah berada di sampingnya. Dia menatapku dengan mata coklat tuanya. "Oh, hmm.. anu—"

"Ya?" Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Aku akan membuatnya memunculkan warna yang lebih merah daripada yang warna merah yang sedang berada di wajahnya.

"Anu, a—aku ingin bertanya—"

"ya? kau tidak usah grogi begitu, Cliff," ujarku memotong pembicaraannya yang terputus-putus saat diucapkan.

Cliff terlihat menarik nafas dalam dan panjang. Lalu menahannya sebentar, dan membuangnya dengan pelan. Aku menyiapkan telingaku untuk mendengar suatu hal yang sekarang sangat kunantikan. Apalagi selain pengakuan Cliff?

"Oke, Ann. Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah masih ada kamar yang bisa disewa untuk menginap malam ini?"

**-Trent (POV)-**

"Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?" tanyaku khawatir. Gimana gak khawatir? Setiap 1 menit sekali badannya yang lemas sudah ke kanan dan kiri karena kesadarannya sedikit mulai sedikit dilenyapkan oleh rasa kantuknya.., eh atau dilenyapkan oleh minuman yang ia minum tadi, ya? Ah, kurasa dua-dunya.

Claire menggeleng lemah. "Aku— itulah niatku kemari, sebenarnya. Aku ingin menyewa sebuah kamar hanya untuk semalam," Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba alunan lagu klasik di putar oleh Manna dan ibu-ibu lainnya yang sengaja tidak ikut para lelaki yang mendaki dan bermalam di pegunungan. Alasannya bisa kumengerti, rata-rata mereka pasti akan menjawab, "Aku pasti akan kebosanan disana. Lebih baik untuk membantu anak muda disini untuk berpesta, kan? Sekalian mengenang masa muda kami dulu,"

Aku menarik pergelangan tangan dan melingkarkan tanganku yang satunya lagi di pinggang Claire, mencegahnya untuk jatuh, barangkali.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan, dokter?" katanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan membantumu bilang ke Ann tentang kamar sewa itu setelah kita berdansa," bisikku tepat di sebelah telinga Claire, aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Claire saat ia berada di punggungku tadi. Jujur saja, bisikkan dari suara Claire yang jernih saat itu membuatku merasa... merinding dan.., uhm merasa sedikit bergairah. Haha, ah sudahlah! Ngapain dipikirkan lagi!

"Mengapa kita perlu berdansa? Sudahlah, tidak usah," rengeknya sambil menggerakkan badannya dengan gelisah. Aku menguatkan tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tidak bisa. Semua yang mengikuti pesta ini harus melakukan dansa ini. Yah, ini tuh sebagai penutupan acara." jelasku sambil bergerak dan membantu Claire untuk menggerakkan badannya sesuai dengan irama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, dokter—"

"Jangan panggil aku dokter jika kita hanya berdua, atau yang lainnya sedang tidak memperhatikan. Panggil namaku saja."

"Aku tidak mengetahui namamu, _sir_. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku adalah Trent," jawabku sambil memutar Claire dengan hati-hati. Claire dapat mengikuti dan menyeimbangi gerakannya. Aku membungkuk masih sambil memegang telapak tangannya yang halus. Lalu berkata dengan lembut dan tegas sebelum detik-detik alunan musik berhenti, "Dan terima kasih telah menjadi pasangan dansaku malam ini, _lady_ Claire."

Claire tersenyum setelah aku mengatakan itu. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia jatuh di dalam pelukanku dalam mimpi indahnya.

**Chapter 4 end~ To be continued!**

* * *

Yosh! Akhirnyaa selesai juga chapter 4 ! Hehe syukurlah hari ini tidak ada hambatan saat pembuatannya ya ^^

Gimanaaa ini chapter 4 nyaa? Lebih pendek dari chapter 3 ya? Atau lebih seru ceritanya? *ngarep* Fufu Maaf deh ya kalo kependekan, udah malem dan buru-buru sih soalnya ehehe :D

Apapun itu, please RnR? Dan terima kasih telah mengikuti ceritaku sampai sini. Tunggu dan selalu ikuti cerita dari Sacchi ya! :3

See youuu~ *sok akrab* hauhahauahahah :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Halooo aku bentar lagi mau UN loh~ haha curhat total -_-v Ehehe, berhubung UN-nya dilaksanakan pada bulan april (kalo gak salah ya) orang tua aku jadi nge-batasin aku main komputer. Jadi... begitulah. Yang pasti ini fict bakal ke update dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Gak lama-lama amat sih, tapi ya gitulah! (?)**

**Oke langsung aja yak, ini cerita untuk semua orang yang tergila-gila sama Harvest moon~ ^^**

**Desclaimer : Harvest moon selalu milik Natsume, lhooooo!**

* * *

**`Chapter 5`**

**-Trent (POV)-**

Claire sedang berada di pelukanku? Oh my, rasanya wajahku akan seperti kepiting yang habis di rebus, ya. Tapi itu pastinya tidak akan terjadi padaku. Wajahku tidak akan memerah jika aku sedang malu. Wuahaha, rasanya aku sangat beruntung karena wajahku tidak akan menimbulkan ekspresi malu dengan cara seperti itu.

Aku meletakkan tangan kananku di lengan kanannya. Lalu sedikit kuberi gerakan yang pelan, untuk sekadar memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sudah tidur.

"Claire?" panggilku dengan suara kecil. Tapi tidak kudengar sahutan dari bibirnya.

Setelah ku panggil dia berkali-kali tapi tidak menyahut, aku berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar tidur. Oke, dia sudah tidur. Lalu... sekarang apa?

Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil seseorang, sebenarnya sih ingin langsung saja memanggil Ann buat bertanya tentang kamar sewa itu, tapi jaraknya jauh sekali dari jangkauanku. Masa iya aku teriak-teriak manggil Ann? Terlalu mencolok dan bukan gaya aku banget.

"Eh? Trent? Siapa gadis ini? Pacar barumu, ya?" tebak suara perempuan yang terkesan manja. Aku mengetahui suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Popuri?

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Benar, itu Popuri. Dan kulihat ia tersenyum manis sambil melihat ke arah Claire.

"Rambut pirang? Hmm, kurasa aku belum pernah melihatnya, dia ini siapa?" tanya si rambut pink ini sambil bergantian melihat ke arahku dan ke arah Claire.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini menatapku, karena Popuri berbicara dengan kerasnya. Termasuk tatapan tajam yang tidak mengenakkan milik Gray itu.

"Ah, ya, dia adalah orang yang nanti ingin menempati peternakan dan perkebunan kosong itu," jawabku datar. Ha, tadinya sih ingin jawab pertanyaan Popuri, _Ah, ya, dia adalah... pacar baruku,_ tapi itu tidak mungkin banget. Bisa-bisa nantinya aku diajak ribut dengan Gray. Tapi bukan berarti aku takut dengannya, hanya saja aku tidak ingin wajahku ini di kotori oleh tangannya dan mendapat luka-luka yang bisa berbekas di wajahku ini.

Lagipula, jika Claire nanti sudah sadar dan mendapati orang-orang Kota Mineral menyebutnya pacarku, apakah nanti dia tidak membenciku? Yah, membenciku karena alasan apa saja.

"Ohh, ternyata dia orangnya? Tak kusangka yang akan menempati tempat itu adalah seorang perempuan," ujar Karen membuka suara. "Seorang gadis pula," tambahnya. Yang lain hanya mangut-mangut.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa bersamamu, Dokter? Wah, jangan-jangan dokter ingin melakukan sesuatu, ya?" Stu dan May menatap ke arahku curiga. Yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan menatapku curiga karena perkataan Stu barusan. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku bukan orang seperti itu," kilahku dengan cepat untuk membela diri.

"Oh, kan aku kira dokter orang yang seperti itu. Lagian dokter jarang ngomong ke orang dan terlihat menakutkan sih, jadi..," Omongan Stu yang blak-blakan terputus karena Elli menjitaknya. "Aduuuh! Sakit tau kak!" rintihnya sambil memegang kepala.

Elli mengacak rambut Stu dengan lembut. "Maaf ya, tapi kau jangan berkata sembarangan begitu, Stu." tegur Elli. Stu jadi cemberut dan berkata dengan pelan yang kurasa hanya aku yang mendengarnya, "Memang kenyataannya dia begitu, kok"

Elli tersenyum tulus kepadaku dan meminta maaf akibat perkataan adiknya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, alasannya sih agar ucapan adiknya itu cepat terlupakan olehku.

"Jadi.. apa yang terjadi oleh si rambut pirang ini? Eh, siapa namanya?" tanya Karen sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Claire," jawabku singkat.

"Oke. Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Claire?" ulangnya.

"A—aku bisa menjelaskannya," ujar Cliff yang muncul dari keramaian bersama Ann. "Tapi kupikir ceritanya terlalu rumit dan panjang?" ucapnya dengan mimik yang ragu-ragu.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah untuk menceritakannya sependek mungkin. Tapi harus jelas," kali ini Mary membuka suara. Kupikir dia akan terus diam di dalam situasi ini.

"Ehm, baiklah" Cliff menyanggupi dan terlihat menutup matanya. Terlihat bahunya yang naik perlahan dan tertahan lama, lalu setelah itu bahunya turun dengan lambat. Kurasa ia sedang menyiapkan dirinya agar saat menjelaskan nanti ia tidak melakukan kebiasaanya yang kurasa tidak dapat diobati, yaitu gagap.

"Jadi begini, aku menemukan Claire di depan rumah walikota. Ia terlihat lesu. Pertama kali pemikiran yang terbesit di otakku saat melihatnya pada waktu itu adalah, ia tidak mendapatkan sahutan dari dalam rumah walikota. Lalu saat kubilang walikota dan beberapa orang tua lainnya sedang menginap di pegunungan, ia terlihat shock—" dia menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dengan panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Yah, aku mengajaknya kemari. Pada saat itu aku lupa sama sekali kalau disini ada pesta. Bahkan aku lupa kalau aku sedang menenteng topeng untuk acara ini. Aku baru menyadarinya saat telah berada disini. Dan setelah itu aku memberinya topeng dan berkata padanya 'kalau ingin bersenang-senang, lakukanlah', yah pokoknya kata-kata seperti itu deh!" serunya dengan nada yang bingung.

"Maaf ya, kalau aku memasukkan orang asing ke pesta ini. Aku telah melanggar peraturan," Cliff langsung menunduk setelah meminta maaf seperti ini. Tapi aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Ann menepuk pundak Cliff, dan berkata dengan senyum lebarnya. "Apa sih? Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu, dong, Cliff! Aku kan jadi ingin tertawa begini gara-gara melihat wajahmu itu!"

Popuri dan gadis-gadis lainnya mengangguk. "Iya! Lagian aku tidak keberatan kok, tadi Claire ikutan pesta ulang tahunku ini. Kan nantinya dia juga menjadi warga Kota Mineral ini, bukan?" ucap Popuri sambil tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia menyelinapkan rambut Claire yang berantakan di balik telinga Claire.

"Huaaa, dia cantik sekali! Rambutnya juga halus dan pirang! Aku selalu ingin memiliki rambut berwarna pirang seperti dirinyaaa!" keluh Popuri manja. Mulai lagi deh sifatnya keluar.

"Bagaimana, Ann? Kamar sewanya masih ada yang kosong, kan?" tanyaku sambil menatap gadis di sebelah Cliff. "Eheheh, anu—" yang ditanya hanya menjawab dengan terbata-bata dan menatap lurus kebawah sambil memainkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Anu apa, sih?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara lebih tegas.

"Ngg, sebenarnya semua ruangan dan kasur di Inn ini sudah penuh." Jawab Ann sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Lho, kok bisa?" tanyaku dengan nada tak percaya. Ann mengangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya kami semua—yang mengikuti pesta ini— akan menginap di Inn. Untuk para gadis, kasur yang berada di kamarku disatukan. Lalu yang ibu-ibu memakai kasur besar ayahku. Eh, tidak deh, kebalik. Yah! Pokoknya seperti itu, lah!" katanya sambil melipat tangannya di balik kepalanya yang kecil itu.

Aku mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Lalu, Claire bagaimana dong, nasibnya?" tanyaku lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang lain mengangkat bahu saat Karen mengatakan sarannya dengan lantang dan polos banget, sumpah!

"Ya gampang! Dia tidur aja bareng anak cowok! Kan kasurnya ada 3, tuh. Ya muat kali, untuk ber-enam?"

"Gila! Aku tidak terima. Bisa-bisa nanti dia diapa-apain sama anak cowok!" sangka Ann. Ya memang benar sih, itu ide gila banget. Aku juga tidak terima Claire tidur bareng kami. Siapa yang menjamin keselamatannya dan siapa yang dapat bertanggung jawab kalau Claire tidak akan di sentuh oleh mereka? Oke, aku sih tidak akan menyentuh Claire dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu hanya perbuatan orang-orang nakal.

Dan aku tidak nakal, ya. Sorry aja.

Aku memutar otak dengan kerasnya untuk mencari tempat tidur untuk Claire di tempat yang layak, tentu saja. Tapi dimana, ya?

"Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak mempunyai ide lain?" aku menatap mereka semua yang berada di tempat ini. Dan mereka hanya saling pandang dan menggeleng pelan atau mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Ah, dokter! Aku punya ide, lho!" seru Stu sambil mengancungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Aku melirik Stu, merasa tertarik oleh saran yang akan di lontarkannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak kak Claire tidur di salah satu rumah di Kota Mineral ini saja? Kan kosong, tuh? Dan gak ada orang tua laki-laki, pula!" usulnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Benar juga kata Stu.

"Ada yang... tidak keberatan untuk meminjamkan rumahnya untuk Claire tempati sementara?" tanyaku.

"Rumahku tidak bisa, di rumahku ada nenekku, dan Stu yang akan tidur di sana. Sementara kami hanya punya dua kasur." jawab Elli sambil menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya karena tidak dapat membantu. "Aku bisa kok tidur disini, kak!" seru Stu dengan riang. Elli menjitak Stu lagi. "Duh, kenapa sih, kak? Kok jitak aku mulu, sih?" erangnya sambil menggosok bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Lagian emang kamu pikir kalo disini mau tidur dimana? Di lantai? Mau sakit kamu?" tanya Elli dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar marah. Stu diam dan berkata dengan pasrah, "Iya, kak. Iyaa, maaf deh!"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, _Mrs. Manna, Mrs. Lilia_, dan _Mrs. Anna_ ...?" aku menoleh pada mereka yang menatapku dengan ekspresi ragu. Mereka menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kami kan belum terlalu kenal...," ujar Manna. Aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Yaitu ia menyangka Claire akan berbuat hal-hal yang tidak benar di rumahnya.

Melihat wajah orang-orang yang berada di hadapanku yang terlihat ragu dan tidak berusaha membantu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya ke rumahku, klink milikku, tepatnya." aku berkata dengan nadaku yang sedikit kesal. Tapi segera kuredakan kekesalanku itu dengan cepat.

"_What?!_" suara Gray yang bertanya-tanya itu terdengar sangat keberatan. "K—kau bercanda, ya?" tanyanya tak percaya. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku sangat serius loh. Diantara kami semua, tidak ada kan yang bisa membantu? Jadi pilihan terakhir, yaa di rumahku saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menginap disini, sebenarnya." ujarku.

"Hei, kau ingin merasakan pukulanku, ya?" tanya Gray emosi. Aku tersenyum.

"Sangat menyenangkan jika aku dapat merasakannya. Tapi kenapa kau begitu tidak suka dengan keputusanku? Kurasa yang lain tidak keberatan?" tanyaku balik. "Aah. Kau cemburu? Maaf atas kelakuanku ini yang membuatmu cemburu." Aku membungkukkan badan dengan formal, masih sambil menggendong Claire.

Mata Gray terlihat gelisah dan bergerak-gerak dengan liar. Lalu segera ia menepis pernyataan yang kubuat tentang dia cemburu. "Tidak—tentu saja tidak! Aku? Cemburu? Hah! Mana mungkin!" kilahnya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Bagus. Setelah mendengar perkataanmu barusan, aku rasa semua orang yang berada di sini tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa Claire ke rumahku," ujarku menyimpulkan. "Yah, tentu saja. Kami tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang baik dan tidak berani menyentuh seorang gadis yang bukan milikmu. Benar, kan?" ucap Rick sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya, lalu pada setiap orang yang berada disana—terkecuali Gray—. "Ya, tentu. Apalagi orang-orang disini sudah percaya padaku, aku tidak mungkin membuang kepercayaan itu begitu saja, kan?"

"Baiklah, kami pikir kau harus ke klinik milikmu sekarang, maaf ya bukan maksudnya mengusir. Tapi Claire terlihat sangat kecapekan." kata Kai yang sekarang baru membuka suaranya.

"Dan kau kali ini bebas untuk urusan bersih-bersih pesta. Sekarang, pergilah." kata Kai lagi sambil tersenyum. Samar-samar aku melihat mulutnya yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara. Tapi aku dapat menangkap apa yang ia maksud. "Awas! Jangan sampai tanganmu nakal dan menyentuh gadis cantik itu!" Ya kira-kira seperti itulah yang dikatakan Kai.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu aku berbalik badan dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu Inn.

Tapi sebelum aku berbalik badan, aku sempat melihat Gray sedang menggertakkan giginya. Entah mengapa, aku merasa senang.

Aku telah masuk kedalam ruanganku setelah 15 menit perjalanan menuju kemari. Aku meletakkan Claire di kasur milikku. Lalu sempat memerhatikannya sebentar, tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku agar tidak berpikir untuk berbuat sesuatu yang diluar kendaliku dan langsung mengambil pakaian dan handuk untuk mandi. Yah, untuk menyegarkan diri sebelum tidur di sofa kesayanganku.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, aku langsung berjalan mendekati kasurku untuk melihat Claire yang terbaring dengan tenangnya. Kulihat wajahnya yang sangat terlihat lebih pulas saat berada di kasurku daripada di punggungku tadi. Ya jelas saja sih, di kasur kan nyaman dan empuk, sedangkan di punggungku tadi mungkin dia merasakan sedang tidur di atas baja.

Aku menatap baju yang sedang dipakainya. Itu baju yang dia pakai dari siang tadi kan, ya? Aku tadinya berpikir untuk tidak mengganti bajunya, tapi karena kulihat bajunya yang sudah terkena banyak krim kue ulang tahun Popuri, aku jadi berpikir sebaliknya.

Aku segera berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaianku. Dan aku memilih satu setelan piyama milikku yang berwarna putih susu. Lalu aku menghampiri Claire dan mulai terbesit pertanyaan yang membuatku benar-benar bingung.

Bagaimana caranya aku mengganti bajunya, heh?

Aduh, aku harus mencoreng julukan untukku sendiri. Yaitu kali ini aku akan menjadi anak nakal yang polos. Karena mau tak mau aku harus melakukan ini, daripada aku harus mencuci bekas krim kue itu dengan bersusah payah? Hayo pilih mana?

Aku sih pilih pilihan pertama aja deh, daripada pilihan kedua. Aku sih paling anti buat mencuci sesuatu yang berbahan kain. Oke! Sekarang saja deh aku menggantikan pakaiannya, daripada menghabiskan waktu lebih lama?

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku membuka kelopak mataku yang sebenarnya sangat berat untuk dibuka. Tapi aku tetap memaksanya agar aku dapat melihat cahaya apa yang membuatku merasa nyaman saat berada di mimpiku hari ini.

Eh? Mimpi? Hngg, sekarang aku tidur dimana ya? Oh, pasti di Inn.

Pertama kali yang kulihat saat kesadaranku benar-benar pulih adalah, tembok dan barang-barang yang serba putih. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Benarkah ini di Inn? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamar di Inn seperti ini. Kukira cat kamarnya akan menyamai warna cat yang berwarna krem ke coklat-coklatan seperti di lantai bawah, tempat restaurannya maksudku.

Perkiraanku kalau aku sedang berada di penginapan Inn lenyap seketika saat aku mencium bau obat di ruangan ini. Tidak salah lagi, aku sedang berada di klinik itu! Tapi mengapa aku bisa berada disini, ya?

Aku bangun dan duduk di tempat. Lalu kugerakkan kepalaku untuk menoleh ke sebelah kanan. Dan mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang terlelap di sofa hijau di kamar ini. Orang itu adalah Dokter Trent yang menangani Gray kemarin.

Aku berniat untuk berdiri dan mengibaskan selimut tebal miliknya. Tapi aku langsung sadar setelah aku merasa ada yang aneh pada pakaianku. Ini tidak terasa seperti gaun yang kemarin aku pakai. Rasanya nyaman dan menyelimuti diriku seluruhnya, yah walaupun dibandingkan dengan gaun selutut yang membuatku gelisah itu. Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Biasanya yang di Kota Crystal aku memakai gaun dengan enaknya, tapi disini aku harus waspada tingkat tinggi. Soalnya disini anginnya sangat sering dan kencang. Otomatis kapan saja gaunku itu bisa terbuka dong? Tapi untungnya kemarin aku tidak mengalami hal buruk dalam urusan ini.

Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian, aku memekik saat baru terpikir di otakku bahwa 'siapa yang telah mengganti pakaianku?'

Ternyata pekikkanku barusan membuat dokter ini terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia yang melihatku sudah bangun dan duduk di kasurnya, langsung menatapku lama. Aku memasang tampang horror saat menatap balik padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar lalu mengucek kedua matanya.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Yaa mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Habis..., mengapa pak—" aku menghentikan omonganku karena wajahku memerah karena malu untuk membicarakannya.

"Pak? Apa itu pak? Pak walikota? Atau Pakaian?" tanyanya sambil terlihat berpikir.

"Ya, pilihan kedua," jawabku sambil sesekali menatapnya. Dia tersenyum. "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu? Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

MENGERIKAN! Apakah dia pura-pura bodoh?

"Dimana pakaianku? Mengapa aku memakai pakaian ini?" tanyaku dengan pelan sehingga kupikir dia tidak akan mendengarku. Tapi dugaan itu salah, dia dapat mendengarku.

"Ah, pakaian yang sudah kusobek itu.." ujarnya sambil tertawa geli.

Sekali lagi, ini MENGERIKAN! Aku tidak menyangka dia akan merobek gaunku! Apa yang dia pikirkan saat aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri? Apakah dia... Arrrgh!

"Kau apakan...aku? Kau tidak melakukan apa pun saat aku sedang tidur, kan?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah lepas dari rasa shock-ku. Dia tersenyum jail. "Kau pikir aku melakukan apa? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" tanya Dokter Trent balik.

"Serius, aku bertanya padamu dengan serius," ujarku mulai serius tapi agak sedikit takut juga untuk mendengar jawabannya. Gak lucu kan kalau aku baru datang kemari untuk bertani tapi tak berapa bulan kemudian aku dinyatakan harus menjadi istrinya? Kau mengerti kan, maksudku ini?

Dokter Trent tertawa lebih kencang dan terbahak-bahak. Aku cemberut karena merasa ditertawai. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?"

"Haha, kau pasti sudah berpikir kalau aku melakukan _itu_ padamu, kan? Lucu sekali, aku tidak akan melakukan hal _itu_ padamu!" serunya diselingi tawanya yang tidak reda juga.

Aku merasa wajahku lebih merah dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. "Mengapa?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Dia melirikku dan berkata, "Mengapa? Pertanyaan itu membuatku berpikir kalau kau kecewa karena aku tidak melakukannya." katanya

Kurang ajar!

"Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah sekarang aku benar-benar serius! Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

Dia berdeham lalu segera menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa hijau yang sedang di duduki olehnya. "Kau mabuk, lalu kau merasa mengantuk. Lalu aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan membantumu berkata anak pemilik Inn untuk bertanya tentang kamar sewa itu, dengan syarat..."

"Dengan syarat...?"

".. kau berdansa penutupan acara itu bersamaku. Kau menyanggupinya, tapi setelah musiknya selesai, kau tertidur dalam pelukanku. Lalu aku menggendongmu dan merundingkan tempat mana yang pantas untuk kau tempati untuk tidur." lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Apa yang ia katakan barusan? 'tempat mana yang pantas'? Pantas, katanya? Jadi menurut mereka, ini tempat yang pantas untukku?

"Ini tempat yang kau bilang pantas untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya dan tak terima.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, saat itu ada dua pilihan. Pertama, kau tidur di kamar Inn bersama 4 laki-laki lainnya, dan yang kedua kau tidur disini. Di kamarku, tapi aku tentu saja tidak menyentuhmu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum mengejek, walaupun aku tidak berniat melakukannya. "Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang mengganti pakaianku ini? Oh, ada hantu di klinikmu ini, ya?" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang. Tapi walaupun aku yang mengatakan 'hantu', aku merasa merinding sendiri. Geez

"Soal itu, eh? Itu terkecuali deh, hehe. Aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Merobek gaunmu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepasnya. Tapi saat mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaianku, aku tidak melihat tubuhmu kok!" katanya sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan membentuk peace.

"Awas ya, kalau bohong" ujarku pelan. Yah, aku tidak selamanya ingin berdebat tentang ini, kan? Aku juga capek untuk berdebat dengannya. Walaupun masih ada rasa kesal dalam diriku, aku akan berusaha menghapus perasaan itu.

Aku turun dari kasur Dokter Trent yang tinggi, sama seperti pemiliknya. Lalu kuhampirinya dan menengadahkan tanganku, hendak meminta sesuatu. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatapku bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku. Jika kau melakukan ini, kau akan ku maafkan karena telah merobek gaun kesayanganku, dan aku akan melupakan semua tentang yang tadi kita bicarakan." kataku, membuat sebuah perjanjian. "Hm, baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan,"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau harus menemaniku ke rumah walikota, setelah itu kau harus membantuku dengan segala urusanku. Cukup hari ini, oke?"

Dokter Trent terperangah. Apa? Kau terkejut? Sukurin! Siapa suruh dia melakukan hal seperti itu padaku.

Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku menyanggupinya. Kebetulan sekali ini hari Kamis. Setiap hari ini aku libur." ujarnya datar. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku melihatnya tersenyum nakal dan langsung berjalan menuju koperku yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar ini. Dan membongkar-bongkar pakaianku dan barang-barangku yang berada disana. A—apa yang ia lakukan?!

Sebelum sempat aku mencegah dan menariknya, dia mendapatkan segala pakaian yang kubutuhkan untuk hari ini. Pakaian dalam, maupun pakaian luar. Sialaaaan! Itu barang privasikuuuuuuu!

Saat aku mengumpat karena kesal setengah mati, dia berkata dengan senyum nakal yang masih terpasang di wajahnya, "Kau bilang aku harus membantuku di segala urusanmu, kan? Urusanmu hari ini salah satunya adalah mandi..," ia memotong perkataannya. Oh tidak, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

".. dan aku akan membantumu dalam hal itu juga." lanjutnya lagi sambil menatapku lama, seolah tidak ingin melepaskanku. Aku terperangah dan dengan cepat dia menarik tubuhku dan bergerak dengan lincahnya untuk membuat tubuhku mengikuti gerakan dirinya yang mengarah ke sebuah pintu yang kurasa itu adalah kamar mandi.

Tidak! Aku masih waras! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku terpaku seperti ini! Tapi.., menyadari kekuatan tubuhnya yang dengan sigap dan kuat saat menarikku untuk mengikuti gerakannya—yang jauh sekali dengan kekuatanku—, apakah aku bisa mencegahnya melakukan hal ini?

**Chapter 5 selesaaaaai~~ To be continued!**

* * *

**Hahaha! Akhirnya selesai juga yaa chapter 5 ini. Yokatta, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 jam, kurang lebih, hehehe. **

**Maaf ya kalo disini agak... ehm... mengundang pikiran yang sedikit ecchi-ecchi gitu. Hahaha, soalnya kepikiran tentang pengalaman sendiri gini nih. Tapi eittss, ini pengalaman aku sama sodara perempuanku. Bukan sama cowok, huehehe**

**Oke! Jika di chapter ini banyak kesalahan yang terbaca, silahkan memberikan kritik dan sarannya. Aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada! *yakin?* hehehe. Baiklah, di tempatku berada sekarang, sudah maghrib nih. Jadi lebih baik aku tidak banyak curhat deh, hehehe.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! Tunggu dan nantikan, ya! RnR ? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa! **

**Ketemu lagi sama aku ahahaha, kangen gak nih? oh gak ada ya? *buru-buru pulang* hehe canda kok.**

**Oke kali ini di chapter 6 aku sedikit bingung ingin nulis cerita kayak apa. Soalnya yah begitu deh. Wajar kan kalo kadang otaknya lagi nge-blank gak bisa mikir apa-apa? *cari alasan* huehehe. Engga deng, soalnya ini masih kepikiran buat ulangan mtk yang belum belajar sama sekali. Haha, gampang lah, ntar pasti aku dapet 100. Santai aja, haha sok cool mode : on ^^**

**Hm langsung aja deh, kupersembahkan chapter 6 ini untuk kalian semuaaaa~ check this out!**

**Desclaimer : Harvest moon selalu milik Natsume, yaa!**

* * *

**`Chapter 6`**

**-Claire (POV)-**

"Ehhh! Aku bilang, berhenti!" seruku yang masih berharap agar si dokter ini tidak melanjutkan perbuatan yang sedang ia lakukan.

Seolah kata-kataku hanya sebagai angin lewat, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya. "Sudahlah, kamu pasrah aja, sih. Ingin cepat keliling kota, kan?" katanya cepat.

Aku mengangguk dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah cepatnya. "Iya aku mau banget biar cepat ke rumah walikota trus keliling-keliling Kota Mineral. Tapi caranya gak kayak gini juga kali!" protesku kesal setengah mati. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Dia pikir, kalau dia memandikanku *Jangan sampai, ya tuhan!*, kita akan punya waktu luang untuk kesana-kemari? Kebalik deh kayaknya?

He? Tunggu, tunggu. Hari ini kan, dia yang jadi pelayanku. Tapi mengapa seorang majikan malah dipaksa mandi begini sama pelayannya? Parahnya, pelayan itu memaksa ingin memandikanku. Aku tidak mau mandi dengan cara yang gak elite seperti ini, ah!

Aku menggigit lengannya yang melingkar di seputar bahuku dengan sekuat tenaga. Yah, hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku untuk bisa lepas darinya. Tapi benar saja, setelah aku menggigitnya, dia melepaskan diriku dengan mudah. Yuhuuu akhirnya aku bebas.

"Aduh, Claire.." erangnya sambil melihat bekas gigitan di lengannya. "Kenapa kau gigit aku gini, sih? Aku jadi ingat kucingku yang suka gigit-gigit," ujarnya sambil sesekali menatapku.

"Yah, siapa suruh kau tidak mendengarkanku untuk berhenti? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan hal _ini_, kan?" tanyaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lho? Bukannya bagus kalau seorang pelayan punya ide yang sebelumnya belum pernah dipikirkan oleh majikannya?"

"Kalo idenya sejalan dengan otakku sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang tadi itu... ya pokoknya jangan di ulangi lagi deh!" kataku sambil mengambil handuk dan pakaian yang nantinya akan kupakai di bahu dokter itu.

Sebelum aku sempat beranjak dari tempatku tadi, dia membungkuk dan berkata, "Maaf ya, Claire". Kata yang barusan ia ucapkan terdengar lirih dan mirip seperti bisikkan. Yah, untung saja telingaku termasuk kategori yang tajam dalam hal pendengaran, jadi aku bisa menangkap suaranya. Kapan lagi aku bisa mendengar ucapannya yang begitu terdengar tulus seperti itu? Bisa saja hal ini hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidupku.

Aku menepuk dengan pelan kepalanya yang masih membungkuk. Dan saat ia mendapat sentuhanku, tubuhnya tersentak kaget dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ya, aku maafin deh! Tapi seperti yang tadi aku bilang, jangan diulangin lagi. Ya?" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Kurasa setelah ini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada lagi perbuatan jail yang akan dilakukan oleh si dokter ini. Hoho, baru membayangkannya saja aku sudah senang.

"Iya aku tidak akan mengulang hal-hal kayak gitu lagi. Dan terima kasih sudah memaafkan tindakan tidak sopanku itu"

Aku mengancungkan jempol tangan kiriku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Iya, percaya kok percaya. Yaudah aku mandi dulu, ya"

Dari balik pintu yang akan tertutup, aku melihat dirinya mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas karena terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Dan akhirnya suara itu berhenti tepat sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

**-Trent (POV)-**

Aku tidak punya ide untuk apa yang akan kulakukan saat sedang berada di situasi seperti ini. Yah, menunggu Claire selesai mandi. Baru pertama kali aku mengalami kejadian ini. Menunggu seseorang selesai mandi? Hah, aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama 20 tahun terakhir ini. Bahkan dari kecil pun, jika aku bersama kakak-kakakku sedang berebut ingin mandi, mereka semua selalu mengutamakan aku. Entah mengapa. Tapi selalu saja seperti itu.

Jadi karena aku baru merasakan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa aneh.

Aku kembali berbaring di sofa hijau kesayanganku. Mencoba berpikir sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi aku tidak dapat memikirkan sesuatu terkecuali tentang orang yang sedang mandi di kamar mandi milikku.

Hmm, Claire, ya? Baiklah aku akan memikirkan tentang dirinya.

Claire memiliki rambut berwarna pirang keemasan. Rambutnya panjang sepinggang dan lurus. Matanya yang berwarna biru jernih sangat terlihat menenangkan dan menampilkan kepribadiannya yang polos, riang, dan apa adanya. Hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal dan tidak terlalu tipis selalu berwarna merah muda alami. Juga bentuk wajahnya yang oval sempurna, dihiasi dengan poni yang menyembunyikan dahinya.

Ahh. Claire memiliki warna kulit putih yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang kebanyakan. Kulitnya sangat sangat sangat halus dan seperti kaca. Tapi tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dariku dan dia termasuk wanita yang terlihat sangat ramping. Menurutku tubuhnya proporsional dan dibalut dengan kulit yang kencang pula, kurasa ia sering berolahraga.

Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri untuk menghentikan pikiranku tentang dirinya sebelum aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam satu topik itu. Aku segera berdiri dan bergegas ke lantai bawah untuk ke dapur. Perutku terasa sangat lapar sekarang. Tapi mengapa saat aku memikirkan Claire tadi aku tidak merasakannya, ya?

Aku mengetukkan jari-jariku di meja dapur sambil menatap kosong ke arah westafel dapur yang terbuat dari... entahlah aku kurang mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Yang pasti kualitas bangunan dan barang-barang di klinik ini yang terbaik. Karena aku mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk memesan segala sesuatu yang kualitasnya paling atas. Jadi jika seseorang mengatakan kualitas bangunan di klinik ini buruk, ada dua kemungkinan yang akan kulakukan. Yang pertama, jika itu benar, aku akan memarahi anak buah Saibara. Dan kemungkinan yang kedua, jika apa yang dikatakannya tidak benar, aku akan memarahi orang yang berkata demikian.

Lampu kulkas menyala saat aku membukanya. Terlihat sayuran-sayuran segar berada disana dengan tertata rapi. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa bisa ada banyak sayuran berada di kulkas ini. Padahal aku tidak pernah membelinya. Satupun.

Baiklah itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan. Sekarang, yang penting bagiku untuk kupikirkan adalah : Apa yang akan kumasak untuk sarapan pagi ini?

Omelet? Nasi goreng? Sandwich croissant? Pancake? Roti smoke beef panggang? Atau whole wheat keju mozarella? Hmm, pilih menu terakhir aja, deh. Sekali-kali masak makanan yang sedikit ribet.

Aku mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang kuperlukan dari kulkas dan langsung mencucinya agar bersih. Lalu mengambil beberapa roti tawar, tapi kuputuskan untuk mengambil 6 roti tawar saja. Setelah itu aku memotong sayuran yang menurut resep harus diporong, dan setelah bahan telah terpotong kecil-kecil, kupanaskan minyak dan menumis bawang putih dan bawang bombay sampai harum.

Lalu kutambahkan daging sapi giling yang telah matang dengan saus tomat pasta sampai mengental, dan kutaburkan beberapa adonan lainnya hingga mengental sambil kuaduk. Setelah cukup matang, aku mengoleskan roti dengan topping tersebut, dan memberikan beberapa potongan kecil paprika, jamur kancing, dan keju mozarella di atasnya. Dan terakhir, aku memanggangnya beberapa menit di oven milikku.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, tapi aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Hei, dokter! Aku tergiur untuk turun kesini karena mencium aroma yang sangat enak. Apakah kau membuat sesuatu untuk sarapan kita?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang jernih. Aku meliriknya sekilas setelah berpura-pura terkejut atas kehadirannya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau aku tidak memasak untuk sarapan kita hari ini, mungkin aku akan mati kebosanan disana karena menunggumu yang mandinya lama banget," jawabku datar sambil mengambil makanan dari dalam oven setelah ada tanda-tanda panggangan selesai.

"Wah! Itu... makanan apa? Baunya enak!" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Oh, matanya terlihat cantik sekali!

"Kau tidak tahu makanan seperti ini? Mengecewakan." ujarku sambil mengambil dua piring dan diletakkan di atas meja makan.

"Kau pikir karena aku membuat nasi kare waktu itu, aku adalah orang yang tahu tentang hal yang berbau masak-masakan?" Claire tertawa kecil.

"Siapa tahu?" Aku mengulurkan pisau dan garpu untuknya. "Nih, pakai ini makannya. Bisa, kan?"

Dia tersenyum. "Kau pikir aku orang sebodoh apa? Tentu saja aku dapat menggunakannya," jawabnya sambil menerima garpu dan pisau dari tanganku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan langsung menunduk untuk berdoa. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Berdoa, tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak berdoa setiap kali kau makan?" Aku balik bertanya dan memulai memotong roti tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Claire menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Mengapa bisa seperti itu?" Aku yang sedikit terkejut, merasa tertarik untuk mendengar jawaban Claire selanjutnya.

"Kehidupanku dulu penuh dengan sikap wajib melakukan segala sesuatu dengan cepat. Bahkan waktu makan, belajar, dan kegiatan lainnya semuanya di waktukan. Jika kami tidak dapat menyelesaikannya walaupun waktu telah berakhir, kami akan mendapat hukuman. Jadi kami merasa tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku menatapnya lama. Apa yang ia katakan barusan terdengar sangat buruk. Aku yang hanya mendengarnya saja sudah merasa buruk, apalagi Claire yang benar-benar merasakannya?

"Tapi kau tidak berubah menjadi orang yang kasar dan pemberontak, itu sudah cukup menurutku." kataku sambil mendorong botol saus tomat dan saus pedas ke arahnya perlahan. Aku mendorongnya hingga terletak di sebelah piringnya yang sudah kosong. Eh tunggu. Piringnya sudah kosong?! Dia..., makan roti keju mozarella buatanku ini... kapan?!

"Ah, maaf. Kau terkejut kalau makananku telah habis, ya?" ucapnya sambil cengengesan. Beberapa detik, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi setelah itu, aku tersenyum geli. "Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut? Baiklah, ambil ini," aku mengambil roti keju mozarella di piring lain ke atas piringnya. Saat ia hendak memakan roti itu, aku menahannya dengan garpuku yang menancap di rotinya.

"Eitts, jangan terburu-buru begitu, dong." ujarku sambil tersenyum sementara Claire terlihat cemberut dan memonyongkan bibirnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Claire sambil menatapku lama.

"Sekarang kau berada di kehidupanmu yang baru. Mengapa tidak mencoba sesuatu yang baru juga? Lagipula makan terburu-buru itu tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu. Dan...," kata-kataku sengaja kugantung.

"Dan...?"

Aku masih menatapnya lekat-lekat saat melanjutkan perkataanku yang sempat terpotong. "Dan..., kau harus menemani orang yang membuat sarapan dengan memakan sarapannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak lebih cepat dari si pembuat sarapan itu."

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku dan Dokter Trent berjalan di gang jalanan yang sempit menuju rumah walikota setelah ia selesai mandi, dan aku juga telah selesai mengepak barang ke koper milikku. Yey! Akhirnya aku dapat melihat warna-warna di sekitar sini yang tadi malam tidak dapat kubedakan sama sekali.

Kami telah sampai di depan rumah walikota hanya 2 menit dari klinik. Walaupun sedikit terkejut karena perjalanan dari klinik ke rumah walikota ternyata sesingkat ini. Padahal tadi malam rasanya perjalanan waktu itu dengan Elli waktu itu terasa amat lama.

"Yap, kita sudah sampai." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Aku mengangguk sambil mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut tiga kali.

"Oke tunggu sebentar!" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah. Saat pintu rumah ini telah dibuka, aku melihat sosok orang yang sedikit terlihat gemuk, memakai topi pesulap berwarna merah beserta jas merah yang ia pakai, dan pita sebagai pengganti dasi yang berwarna kuning. "Ya?"

"Halo. Apa kau Tuan Thomas, walikota kota Mineral?" tanyaku sedikit ragu. Pria ini mengangguk. "Ya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa, ya? Saya tidak pernah melihat anda."

Saat aku sedang membuka mulut ingin menjawab, Tuan Thomas berkata lagi, "Ah, jangan-jangan kau hantu yang di rumorkan itu?!"

Kacau. Baru pertama kali aku bertemu orang yang meracau tidak jelas seperti ini. Apakah aku terlihat seperti hantu?

Aku menoleh ke arah Trent sekilas. Kulihat wajahnya yang menahan tawa. Geez, menyebalkan.

"Tidak, aku bukan hantu yang anda maksud. Aku Claire," kataku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri sambil mengangkat tanganku, hendak berjabat tangan.

"Cla—apa? Clamoire?"

"Claire, _sir_" ulangku.

"Hoo! Claire yang akan menjadi pemilik peternakan itu, ya?"

"Yap, itu aku." sahutku sambil mengembangkan senyumku.

Tuan Thomas mengangguk kecil. "Oke, silahkan masuk, Claire dan.. umm Trent? Mengapa ia disini?"

"Aku menemaninya kemari. Kalau aku tidak boleh ikut masuk, lebih baik aku pergi saja, ya?" ucapnya sambil mengambil gerakan ingin segera pergi. Tapi aku segera memegang lengannya dengan cepat.

"Hehe, Tuan Thomas, apakah Trent boleh ikut masuk ke rumah tuan?" tanyaku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Hoo, tentu saja boleh. Tidak ada yang melarang, kok!" katanya sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Aku tersenyum kepada Trent. Yap, ini artinya dia tidak dapat kabur. Dan beberapa detik yang lalu, dia hampir saja menyelesaikan misinya untuk kabur. Tapi untung saja itu tidak terjadi. Xoxo

"Jadi Claire, saya dengar kau telah sampai di kota ini kemarin. Pasti kau sedikit kaget, ya karena saya tidak ada di kota waktu itu?" tanyanya saat kami semua telah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya sih ingin menjawab, 'bukan sedikit kaget lagi, tapi kaget banget'. Tapi karena aku merasa itu kurang sopan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Baiklah untuk itu saya minta maaf. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, setelah saya menjelaskan kepadamu tentang yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan peternakan itu, saya akan mengajakmu ke seluruh rumah sekaligus toko yang ada di kota ini," katanya.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Ah, tidak usah. Trent sudah berjanji akan melakukan itu, mengajakku berkenalan dengan penduduk di kota ini," kataku sambil mengatap ke Trent. "Benar, kan? Kau sudah janji padaku," ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku menampilkan ekspresi menuntut untuk dia berkata sesuatu yang membenarkan ucapanku barusan.

"Oh, ya. Ucapan Claire memang benar. Aku sudah berjanji padanya," ujar Trent sambil tersenyum pendek.

"Oh, begitu ya. Oke kalau begitu. Untuk memanfaatkan waktu, yuk kita langsung saja ke lokasinya." ajak Tuan Thomas sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku dan Trent segera berdiri dan mengikuti sang walikota ke tempat yang nantinya akan menjadi peternakanku, perkebunanku, dan rumahku.

- Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Tuan Thomas menjelaskan segala hal yang diperlukan Claire -

"Jadi, setelah aku panen nanti, hasil panen itu di masukkan kesini?" tanyaku sambil menatap sesuatu yang terbuat dari kayu dekat kolam. Ini bentuk apa ya? Dibilang box, juga bukan box. Ini bentuknya juga bukan persegi, tapi.. bentuknya seperti persegi panjang di bawah, dan atasnya setengah lingkaran, ya begitulah pokoknya.

Hmm, aku akan menyebutnya tempat panen saja lah.

"Ya. Dan setiap hari, dan setiap jam 5 sore, ada Zack yang akan mengambil hasil panenmu. Setidaknya, setiap hari kau harus memasukkan sesuatu yang bisa dijual kesana. Agar kau dapat membeli barang-barang yang kau butuhkan, tentu saja."

"Tapi kalau untuk susu, bulu domba, dan telur ayam, ada tempat panen tersendiri. Dan itu ada di ruangan mereka masing-masing. Pokoknya yang ini, khusus sayuran, buah-buahan dan untuk barang-barang dari luar saja." tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ahh, aku mengerti."

"Apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan, Claire?" tanyanya sambil menatap lahan yang dimana-mana berserakan batu-batu dan ranting pohon. Aku meliriknya sekilas. "Untuk sekarang sih tidak ada, tapi jika ada yang ingin kutanyakan, aku akan segera bertanya." jawabku.

Aku melihat ke arah rumah kecil yang akan kutempati nanti. Tapi aku tidak dapat memandanginya dengan leluasa karena aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Dan tentu saja kurasa itu bukan Trent. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ia sedang berada di dekat kandang kuda.

Aku tersentak kaget saat aku menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati walikota sedang memperhatikanku dengan jarak yang lebih dekat dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. "Ada apa?" tanyaku langsung.

"Apakah kau ada hubungan dengan Trent?" tanyanya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." jawabku cepat.

"Benarkah? Saya kira seperti itu. Biasanya laki-laki yang menemani wanita seharian, itu dianggap sebagai bf. Kau tahu, kan maksud saya? Bf itu boyfriend." ujarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. _Tentu saja aku tahu Bf itu boyfriend. Kalau Tuan Thomas menganggapku tidak dapat berbahasa Inggris, itu salah besar, sar, sar._

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku baru mengetahuinya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengannya." ucapku jujur sambil menampakkan jari tangan kananku yang telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hee, sekarang sudah jam 12 siang! Aku harus pergi dulu, aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan." Katanya setelah melihat jam tangan berwarna emas miliknya.

_Geez, untungnya tadi aku tidak setuju kalau nanti Tuan Thomas akan mengajakku ke rumah dan toko di kota ini, kalau iya, mungkin aku akan ditinggal saat ia menyadari kalau ia mempunyai urusan penting. Dan akhirnya aku akan cengo karena bingung ingin melakukan apa__._

"Oke Claire, selamat berjuang, ya. Jika kau telah berada di sini selama kurang lebih 3 tahun, dan saat itu kau telah berteman dengan penduduk kota ini. Dan juga kau mengelola tempat ini dengan baik, peternakan, pekerbunan, rumah, dan kolam akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi jika tidak, saya akan meminta maaf kalau kau tidak dapat memilikinya dan itu berarti kau tidak dapat bekerja disini lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

Tuan Thomas mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempatnya dengan cepat. Setelah sosoknya hilang dari pandanganku, aku segera menoleh ke arah kandang kuda untuk melihat sosok yang dianggap sang walikota sebagai pacarnya.

"Aku disini." sahut seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku tersentak kaget. "Apa?!"

"Kau sedang mencariku, bukan? Dan aku disini," katanya datar.

"Ya, aku sedang mencarimu tadi. Yasudah, ayo kita sekarang ke rumah siapa?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ih, kau kan sudah janji untuk mengenalkanku ke semua penduduk di kota ini." ucapku mengingatkan. Dia mengangguk, "Ohya, benar juga." ujarnya polos sambil mangut-mangut.

Lalu dia segera tersenyum ke arahku, "Oke kita mulai dari yang paling dekat. Kita akan ke... hm, blacksmith. Disana kita akan bertemu seorang kakek tua pandai besi bersama cucunya yang menurutku sedikit menyebalkan," katanya memberi tahu.

Cucu yang menyebalkan? Hmmm, aku penasaran siapa orang yang bisa membuat Trent sebal selain Gray?

**-Gray (POV)-**

Hari ini aku merasa waktu sangat sangat sangat sangaaatt lambat. Mungkin karena sedari tadi si tua Saibara terus menerus mengomel.

Kalau mengomel tentang satu topik saja, sih, ya it's okay. Tapi lama kelamaan omelan kakekku ini merambat ke topik yang lain. Salah satunya topik yang membuatku sangat kesal adalah : kapan aku akan menikah.

"Heh, Gray. Kau ini sudah cukup dewasa, gagah, dan tampan. Tapi mengapa kau tidak memilih salah satu gadis di kota ini, sih?" ujar Saibara sambil memuji diriku.

"Cukup dewasa apa? Umurku baru 23 tahun! Apa itu yang namanya usia dewasa?" kilahku.

"Ya, menurutku umur 23 itu termasuk usia laki-laki yang siap menikah."

"SIAP MENIKAH?! Jujur, aku belum siap menikah."

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah banyak gadis-gadis yang memujamu?" tanya Saibara dengan nada yang lebih kalem.

"Gadis-gadis yang memujaku? Wah, salah besar. Mereka _memuja_ Trent," kataku kesal karena mengingat wajah dokter bodoh itu.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak laku, ya..." ucap Saibara dengan entengnya. Sial, sial, sial. Nada berbicaranya enak sekali dia, tidak memikirkan tentang perasaan orang lain yang bisa tersinggung. Oh, _well,_ aku memang sedikit tersinggung karena ucapannya barusan.

Terbesit kembali potongan-potongan kejadian tadi malam. Tentang Claire dan Trent. Claire yang mengantuk dalam pelukan Trent, dan Trent yang menggendongnya pulang ke rumahnya. Dan sebelumnya, saat Trent mengusulkan Claire untuk tidur di rumahnya, semua orang menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

Kecuali Stu yang sedikit khawatir, takut Claire akan di apa-apakan oleh Trent. Ya, mungkin memang seharusnya pemikiran semua orang seperti Stu.

"Tapi, bukankah ada seorang gadis yang masih menunggumu, Gray?" tanya Saibara yang membuatku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Heh? Siapa?"

"Mary, si gadis yang memakai kacamata itu lhoo," jawabnya.

"Ahh, Mary. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya lhooo," kataku mengikuti cara bicara Saibara yang sebelumnya.

"Oh? Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Eh, mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis lain?" tebak Saibara sambil menatap ke arahku. Dengan gerakan halus dan lambat, aku menundukkan wajahku yang sedikit merona memikirkan tentang 'aku yang sedang jatuh cinta terhadap gadis lain'.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis-gadis yang ada di kota Mineral ini!" kilahku cepat sebelum Saibara menangkap aksiku yang sebelumnya langsung-diam-tak-dapat-berkata-sepatah-kata-pun.

"Aku tidak percaya. Hm, bagaimana dengan Karen?"

"Tidak, dia terlalu tomboy," jawabku. _Walaupun dia cukup seksi, _batinku.

"Ann?" tanya Saibara.

"Tidak, dia juga tomboy." _Walaupun dia pintar memasak, _batinku lagi.

"Mary? Oh barusan kau bilang tidak. Siapa lagi, ya? Hmm, kalau si rambut pink itu?"

"Popuri? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai seseorang yang sangat manja. Lagipula dia pacarnya Kai," ujarku sambil mengelap telapak tanganku yang basah oleh keringat di celana kerjaku.

"Yang terakhir... Elli?" Saibara bertanya.

"Elli? Hmm," aku berpikir sejenak. Tunggu, Elli itu yang ada di klinik kemarin bukan? Aku lupa.

"Ya! Sekarang sudah ku ketahui! Kau menyukai Elli!" kata Saibara dengan setengah berteriak. Aku menggeleng cepat yang rasanya hampir putus.

"Tidak! Tadi itu aku sedang berpikir, Elli itu yang mana?!" kataku kesal. Aku menyukai Elli? Itu tidak benar sama sekali!

"Ah, masa? Kalau bukan, siapa dong?" tanya Saibara penasaran. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. "G—gray, kau bukan _gay_, kan?"

Kali ini aku menatapnya kesal bukan main. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Aku _gay_? Kalau aku _gay_, kiamat sudah terjadi dari dulu.

"Bukaaaann! Ngaco banget!"

"Selamat siang!" sapa seseorang yang terdengar lembut dan ceria. Sebelum aku sempat menebak suara siapa itu, sosok yang mempunyai suara tadi memunculkan dirinya di depan aku dan Saibara.

Claire... bersama Trent? Lagi?

"Oh, aku tahu! Kau ini... ngg" ujar Saibara terbata-bata karena lupa. "Hallo, aku Claire. Aku yang nantinya akan menempati perkebunan dan peternakan yang kosong itu." ucap Claire dari bibirnya.

"Oh, Claire! He, saya Saibara. Dan ini cucu saya," katanya memperkenalkan. Aku merasa sedikit tegang. Entah kenapa.

"Oh, hallo! Aku Claire. Salam kenal ya," katanya sambil menunduk tanpa melihat ke arahku sebelumnya. Dan, seperti yang kuperkirakan, saat ia sudah berdiri tegak dan melihat ke arahku, dia sangat terlihat terkejut.

"Oh.. hallo Gray," sapa Claire dengan nadanya yang sedikit lebih pelan daripada tadi.

"Hallo, Claire." kataku balas menyapa.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Saibara bingung. Claire hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Saibara lagi. Tapi Trent yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ceritanya panjang,"

Setelah Saibara berpikir dengan lama, ia mangut-mangut memegang jenggotnya yang memutih. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Oke, Claire, ini adalah tempat untuk meng-upgrade segala peralatan kebunmu. Dan disini juga bisa membuat alat untuk membuat mayonaise dan benang."

"Hmm, tapi kalau mau upgrade peralatan kebun, kau membutuhkan sebuah batu." jelas Saibara menambahkan. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku sebentar. "Batu? Batu apa?" tanya Claire bingung.

Saibara tersenyum, "Maaf, Claire. Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu. Maksudku, aku sudah tua, dan aku mempunyai ingatan yang buruk. Jadi.. bertanyalah pada Gray tentang batu-batu itu," katanya dengan nada suara yang lemah.

Aku menatap si kakek tua bangka ini dengan tatapan tajamku. Maksudnya apa? Jangan-jangan ia mengira yang bukan-bukan?

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hmm, baiklah lain waktu aku akan bertanya padanya. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi berkenalan dengan penduduk lain, hehe," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, kami pamit dulu ya, kek!" pamit Claire dengan nadanya yang ceria.

Hmm, Claire akan bertanya padaku tentang batu-batu itu? Berarti aku ada kesempatan untuk berbicara padanya. Aku ingin bertanya banyak hal. Yah, semoga saja tidak ada Trent saat itu. Jika ada dia, itu akan membuat emosiku semakin memburuk saja.

"Heh, ucapkan terima kasih dong!" tuntut kakek Saibara setelah Claire dan Trent keluar darisini.

"Hah?"

"Terima kasih, lhooo? Terima kasih karena membuat Claire akan bertanya padamu tentang batu itu, jadi kalian bisa ngobrol. Aku tahu diantara kalian sedang ada sedikit masalah. Lagipula kau suka dia kan?"

Aku diam saja. Suka? Aku suka Claire? Wah, aku saja tidak menyadari aku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu, tapi Saibara malah menyadarinya. Ironis.

"Baiklah terima kasih," ucapku pada akhirnya. Memang benar sih kata Saibara, kurasa semenjak aku membuat wajah Claire penuh dengan krim, Claire terlihat tegang dan akhirnya yaa kami jadi seperti ini.

Aku mengembangkan senyumku diam-diam setelah membuat topiku menutupi seluruh wajahku. Ya, aku harus berbicara dengan Claire tanpa ada si pengganggu itu.

**Chapter 6 end, to be continued~**

* * *

**Yaappzz, sudah sampai sinii dulu yaaaa. Kalau di akhir-akhir ceritanya agak... hmm ngambang (?) mohon maaf ya. Soalnya ini juga lagi rada hilang ingatan tentang jalan cerita yang dulu pernah aku pikirin untuk fict ini. Hehehe, maklum yak. Kan aku ingatnya pelajaran mulu ~.~ **

**Kritik, komen, atau memuji? Silahkan isi kotak yang dibawah :D *dibawah manaa hayoo?***

**Salam dari author yang pelupa ini, dadaaah hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo hallo hallo ini dia chapter 7 sudah jadiii :3 *gaya sanju dan ninjuku mode: on* haha bagi yg gak tau sanju dan ninjuku itu siapa, itu adalah dua anak kecil percobaan seorang profesor di komik Kuro Memanggul Peti Mati. Judulnya serem ya? Hmm, gak seserem kayak judulnya, ini komik lucu dan ada teka-teki kayak di conan juga lhooo! *promosi* ahaha**

**Sip, langsung aja ke ceritanya!**

**Desclaimer : Harvestmoon itu selalu milik Natsumeee~**

* * *

**'Chapter 7'**

**-Claire (POV)-**

"Kau beli apa saja?" tanya Trent sambil melihat tas berwarna krem muda yang sedang kupakai begitu aku telah keluar dari supermarket. Aku berhenti berjalan tepat di hadapannya. "Aku beli tas kecil ini. Aku berpikir ini akan sangat membantuku dalam menyimpan sesuatu," jawabku sambil bergerak untuk membelakangi Trent.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" Aku memutar badanku lagi untuk menghadapnya.

Trent diam sejenak sambil memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Biasa saja. Mengapa harus beli tas baru? Memangnya ada apa dengan tasmu yang lain?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Aku balas menatapnya. "Ukuran tas ini sedang. Tidak kecil, tidak terlalu besar. Tas ku yang lain relatif kecil. Lagipula, kalau aku ingin bertani, aku kan perlu barang-barang yang kusimpan. Dan yang pasti jumlahnya tidak sedikit." jawabku panjang lebar. Trent yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Ah, tadi kurasa di dalam supermarket berisik sekali, deh? Ada apa sih?" tanya Trent mengganti topik.

"Oh itu. Hmm, Duke mengutang lagi ke Jeff. Tapi setelah itu, Sasha mengomel ke Jeff karena membiarkan Duke mengutang lagi."

"Pantas saja. Itu seperti kebiasaan rutin di toko mereka, " gumam Trent pelan. Aku mengubris perkataannya dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Segera aku melepaskan tas krem milikku dan mengambil dua botol mineral yang tadi kubeli di supermarket. Yang kuingat kami belum minum apa-apa sejak sarapan tadi pagi.

"Ini," kataku sambil menyodorkan botol mineral yang satunya. Trent menoleh ke arahku. Lalu menatapku dan botol yang disodorkan padanya secara bergantian.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja,"

Trent tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau peka juga." katanya sambil menerima botol air mineral tersebut.

"Ohh, daritadi kau sudah kehausan ya?" tanyaku polos sambil mencoba membuka tutup botol dengan sekuat tenaga. Geez, keras bangeet. Ini dari batu kali ya? Kok tumben keras banget.

"Yah, begitulah." Trent berkata sambil meminum seteguk demi seteguk air yang ada di botol sampai habis. Setelah selesai minum, ia melirik ke arahku yang masih berusaha keras untuk membuka tutup botol itu. "Kau tidak dapat membukanya, ya?" tebaknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iyaa. Ini keras banget. Telapak tanganku sampai memutih begini karena mengeluarkan tenaga yang banyak saat membukanya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa," ceritaku sambil cemberut.

"Dasar lemah, begini saja tidak bisa. Yaudah sini aku bukain," ucapnya dengan nada yang rendah sambil mengambil botol air mineral yang ada di tanganku dengan lembut. Aku mengamati Trent yang dapat membuka tutup botol itu dengan mudah dan cepatnya.

"Nih," katanya seraya memberikan botol air tersebut padaku. Aku mengambilnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Huh, curaaang. Kok kamu gampang banget sih bukanya?" tanyaku sehabis meminum beberapa teguk air dari dalam botol.

Dia tertawa geli sementara aku tambah cemberut. "Kok ketawa sih?"

"Habisan kamu lucu banget. Masa aku bisa buka tutup botol begitu saja dibilang curang. Kalau laki-laki tidak bisa membuka hal sepele seperti itu, berarti patut diragukan." kata Trent, masih diselingi tawa.

"Diragukan? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya diragukan dia itu laki-laki atau bukan,"

"Kalau misalkan kau tidak bisa membuka hal yang menurutmu sepele, bagaimana?"

"Hm.. kalau itu sih beda ceritanya. Ha-ha-ha mungkin saat itu aku sedang lelah," jawab Trent sambil cengengesan. Sementara aku melihatnya dengan tatapan huh-alasan-saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku sebentar. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan bagian tubuhku yang mulai meminta untuk diistirahatkan. Sekarang aku dapat merasakan angin sore yang berhembus kencang saat ini. Membuat rambut pirangku yang panjang menari-nari tak karuan. Hmm, udaranya terasa sejuk sekali. Aku membuka kelopak mataku dan menengadahkan kepala ke langit-langit yang sudah berwarna orange. Seketika aku baru menyadari hari ini sudah sore dan aku belum membereskan kebunku, atau rumah kecil itu. Belum sama sekali.

"Uh, Trent.. apa ada tempat lain yang belum ku kunjungi? Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku belum membereskan rumah dan yang lainnya," kataku pelan sambil menyelinapkan rambutku dibelakang telinga.

Trent yang sedari tadi menatapku hanya menjawab dengan pendek, "Ngg, kurasa tidak ada lagi."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Hm, kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati." ucapnya pendek setelah melirikku sekilas. Setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sini. Aku ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk kayu ini dan melihatnya dari belakang. "Ah, terima kasih ya, sudah menepati janjimu!" teriakku, disusuli dengan senyum tulus yang kuberikan padanya.

Trent menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung menengok ke belakang, menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia balas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kurasa kau sebaiknya cepat pulang, angin sudah mulai berhembus sangat kencang nih!" katanya sambil berbalik badan dan melambai.

Aku mengangguk dan balas melambai yang kutahu perbuatanku ini tidak akan dilihat olehnya. Maksudku, ini adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Setelah melihat Trent telah masuk ke klinik, aku segera berlari kecil menuju arah peternakanku. Semoga aja aku tidak sempat tersesat. Karena malam ini juga aku berniat untuk membereskan rumahku sampai bersih, sih, sih. Dan itu akan memakan waktu lama, mungkin aku akan tidur larut lagi malam ini.

**-Gray (POV)-**

Aku menopang dagu dengan tangan kiriku di atas meja Inn. Mataku mengarah pada jam yang terpasang di ruangan ini. Sekarang jam 7 malam. Dan aku belum bertemu Claire sama sekali. Fuuuu, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku memikirkan tentang diriku yang belum bertemu dengan Claire. Ada apa sih dengan diriku ini? Ada apa sih yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini yang selalu berpikir tentang hal itu? Memangnya aku siapa Claire dan Claire siapanya aku?

"Hei, Gray." Sapa seseorang yang baru bergabung dan duduk di meja Inn yang kutempati. Suaranya kecil. Pasti Cliff.

"Apa?" sahutku setengah hati.

"Kau sudah pesan makanan belum?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Sudah, tadi aku pesan miso sup, dan aku juga pesan makanan favoritmu juga," jawabku sambil melirik Cliff malas. Cliff mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih,"

Cliff menoleh ke arah pintu Inn setelah ada tanda suara pintu Inn terbuka. Aku hampir menoleh karena mengira itu adalah Claire, tapi tidak jadi karena Cliff langsung menyapa seseorang yang baru datang itu. "Hei, Harris!" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum dan perlahan menghampiri meja kami.

"Ada apa Cliff?" tanya Harris setelah berdiri di samping meja kami. "Ngg.. anu," Cliff mengambil sesuatu berbentuk lonjong dari mantelnya. Jumlahnya ada 3 buah. "Ini adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu," ucapnya sambil memberikan ketiga benda tersebut ke Harris.

"Wah, boiled-egg spa ya? Ah, terima kasih banyak ya Cliff! Kau orang yang pertama kali memberiku kado pada hari ini," ujarnya jujur sambil menjabat tangan Cliff sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Cliff menggeleng pelan. "Iya sama-sama. Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu ya!".

Harris mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sebelum ia angkat kaki dari dekat meja yang kami tempati.

"Hei, Cliff. Apakah kau selalu memberikan kado seperti itu ke seseorang yang ulang tahun?" tanyaku penasaran. Cliff menoleh ke arahku.

"Yaa, hehe. Itung-itung kan lumayan menambah tali persaudaraan. Cuma kalau kado untuk ibu-ibu yang susah," ucap Cliff sambil setengah berbisik.

"Kok susah? Ya kasih bunga saja, kalau bingung."

"Kau pikir semudah itu? Tidak semuanya suka bunga setiap musim. Contohnya Manna. Dia sukanya bunga tertentu saja. Dan bunga itu tidak tumbuh saat Manna ulang tahun. Jadi aku mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli sesuatu kesukaannya," jelas Cliff. Aku mangut-mangut. Wanita... dasar makhluk yang ribet.

"Ini dia makan malam yang super lezat dataaaangg!" seru Ann setengah berteriak sambil membawa 2 piring pesanan kami.

"Terima kasih, Ann" kataku dan Cliff yang hampir bersamaan. Ann tersenyum tulus dan berkata dengan nada riangnya, "Sama-sama! Selamat makan ya, kalian!" ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Aku yang melihat tingkah laku dan suara riang Ann, terbayang kembali wajah dan suara milik Claire.

Claire lagi, Claire lagi.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan ini. Jam 8 lewat 15. Masih sempat deh kayaknya ke rumah Claire.

Tunggu, tunggu. Apa tadi yang kupikirkan? Ke rumah Claire? Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu ya? Aaaaarggghh! Tidak tahu ah, pikiranku sedang kacau banget. Mendingan aku cepetan makan, supaya tidak pikir yang macam-macam lagi.

**-Claire (POV)-**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk untuk melihat keseluruhan isi rumah yang telah kubersihkan. Wuaah, ini jauh terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dan juga terlihat lebih besar dari dalam.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang tadi kupasang, sekarang jam setengah 10. Aku sudah berapa jam ya membersihkan rumah ini? Ah tidak tahu ah, dipikirin amat. Sekarang saatnya aku membersihkan sebagian petak kebun untuk aku bercocok tanam besok.

Aku mengelap keringatku dengan handuk khusus sebelum aku membuka pintu untuk keluar. Tapi ternyata ada sesosok orang di depan rumahku yang hendak ingin mengetuk pintu.

"Gray?" sapaku dengan nada suara bertanya-tanya.

"He-he, selamat malam Claire," ucapnya sambil menunduk menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan pada jam selarut ini...?" tanyaku lagi, penasaran pada jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan.

"Aku—aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku disini. Kau sendiri mengapa belum tidur?" katanya balik bertanya.

Aku memperlihatkan kedua tanganku yang menggenggam perlengkapan untuk membersihkan kebun. "Oh? Kau ingin membereskan kebunmu itu pada jam segini? Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin. Mengapa tidak?"

"Apa kau tidak takut bangun terlambat esok paginya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haa, aku tidak akan kesiangan, kapan sih aku kesiangan?"

Gray berdecak pelan, "Ck, sombong sekali sih si pirang ini. Sudahlah mulai saja kita membersihkan kebunnya, daripada kemalaman.." ajaknya sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping agar aku bisa keluar rumah. "Ya, memang itu sebenarnya tujuanku. Kau saja yang memperlambat," Kataku sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tapi saat sampai di kebunku, aku menoleh dan menatapnya curiga. "Kau berniat ingin membantuku?"

"Ya. Memang kenapa?"

"Ha-ha, memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?"

Gray tersenyum meledek. "Aku bisa melakukannya. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu untukmu."

Wajahku sedikit memerah karena perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Aku belum pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kalau jadi petani sih oke, aku bisa kok. Tapi kalau mencabut alang-alang dan menebang kayu? Waduh aku bisa tidak ya?

"Sudahlah, ayo kita kerjakan sekarang!" perintahku.

Gray menghampiriku, lalu mengambil sebuah kapak dari tanganku. "Kau urus alang-alang, dan aku urus kayunya. Kalau batu bisa besok." ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Aku menggangguk setuju, dan mulai mengerjakan tugasku.

- beberapa jam kemudian -

Aku menegakkan tubuhku yang sedari tadi membungkuk untuk mencabut alang-alang. Huaaaah, pegal sekali! Tapi rasa pegal itu terbayar karena sekarang kebunku sudah sangat bersih. Walaupun masih ada batu-batu yang sedikit mengganggu pemandangan.

Kulihat Gray sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tempat peternakan sapiku. Sekarang kancing pakaiannya telah dibuka beberapa. Memperlihatkan yang ada di dalamnya. Aku segera menunduk dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Capek ya?" tanyaku polos. Dia menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan tajam. "Tentu saja! Huuhh, aku haus nih. Cepat berikan aku minum, kalau tidak mungkin aku akan mati dehidrasi!" Aku mengangguk kecil dan segera berlari menuju rumahku.

Setelah aku memberinya air, ia menutup kelopak matanya. Aku yang duduk disebelahnya diam saja sambil menikmati udara yang berhembus. Membuat keringatku kering.

Tapi suasana yang terlalu sunyi ini membuatku sedikit gelisah. "Hei Gray," panggilku pelan sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang besar. Gray tetap diam walaupun aku telah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Huee Gray, kau tidak mati kaaann? Jangan mati dong, nanti aku yang disalahin. Lagipula kan aku sudah memberimu minum kaaan?" ujarku agak panik. Gray menarik tangan kanannya yang kupegang. "Apa sih? Aku belum mati. Aku lagi beristirahat saja. Geezz, kau ini berisik sekali sih,"

"Habisnya kau diam kaku seperti itu—"

"—aku mau pulang," kata Gray memotong pembicaraanku. "Hmm oke deh. Perlu kuantar?"

Gray menggeleng pelan. "Sudah ya," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya, tanda untuk berpamit. "Terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku!" teriakku pada Gray yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku mengambil alat-alat kebunku dan gelas bekas Gray dan aku minum barusan. Dengan langkah gontai, aku menuju rumahku yang mungil.

Sebelum aku masuk rumah, kusempatkan diriku berbalik badan dan melihat sesuatu yang tertata rapi. Bukan kebunku, tapi susunan batang kayu yang nantinya akan kuperlukan. Perbuatan Gray...

Sambil tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk masuk ke rumah dan tidur untuk mengisi tenaga untuk esok hari.

**-Gray (POV)-**

Haah? You're kidding me! Kenapa pintu Inn sudah dikunci? Padahal aku telah berpesan pada Ann untuk tidak menguncinya karena kemungkinan aku pulang jam 11 malam. Eh tunggu, apakah sekarang jam 11 malam?

Kulihat jam tanganku. Dan... oh my, sekarang sudah jam 00:43 !

Oke, aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke Inn. Lalu apa sekarang? Aku akan tidur dimana? Di depan pintu ini? Dingin cuy. Kalau di gereja? Ya pasti pastur sudah mengunci pintunya juga. Hm..

Ah, aku tahu! Aku akan menginap di rumah Claire saja. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau cuma semalam?

Nah! Untuk kedua kalinya aku mengetuk pintu rumah Claire. Dan belum ada jawaban. Apa dia telah tertidur?

KREEK! Pintu rumah telah terbuka dan... ada sosok Claire yang setengah mengantuk dengan piyamanya.

"Hallo Claire,"

"Hallo Gray, ada apa?" katanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap. "Apakah aku boleh menginap disini?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Seketika wajah Claire melek dan langsung menatapku. Tapi tak lama kemudian, matanya mulai memperlihatkan rasa ngantuknya yang berat. "Wah, kau tidak basa-basi dulu ya? Langsung begitu~" ucapnya pelan.

Aku merapatkan jaketku dan memeluk diriku sendiri. "Mengapa harus basa-basi sementara aku sedang kedinginan disini?"

Mata indah Claire menatapku sejenak. "Oke, masuklah dahulu." katanya mempersilahkan.

"Hm, oke jadi kau ingin menginap? Tapi aku hanya punya satu kasur disini. Aku tidak mempunyai sofa untuk kau tiduri juga. Bagaimana?" tanyanya saat kita duduk berhadapan. "Tak masalah, aku tidur dilantai saja. Itu lebih baik daripada harus tidur diluar." jawabku sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Aku tidak punya kain tebal untuk alas tidurmu, dan bantalku hanya 1. Ada sih satu lagi, tapi kecil... mau?" tawarnya sambil mengambil bantal yang ia maksud dari tasnya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Oke, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bangunkan aku saja ya?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya." Ucapku berterima kasih sambil berbaring di lantai sebelah kasurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ruangan ini jadi gelap gulita. "Hei Claire! Jangan matikan lilinnya! Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa" protesku pada sosok yang baru berbaring di kasurnya.

"Ngg? Kau tidak perlu lihat pa-apa, kau ini kan ingin tidur. Lagipula kalau ada cahaya, aku tidak bisa tidur tahu," katanya dengan suara mengantuk.

"Tapi—" Aku menghentikan ucapanku. Tidak ada gunanya aku mendebatkan ini lagi. Karena aku tahu kalau Claire akan mengabaikannya. Geezz, bagaimana ini? Kalau gelap begini aku tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi. Zzz sama juga bohong ya.

"Claire, kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Tidak ada jawaban.

Haduh, Claire sudah tidur pula, jadi tidak ada teman mengobrol nih. "Ah—" tiba-tiba tubuhku merinding bukan main. Bukan karena kemungkinan ada sosok halus yang berada didekatku, tapi ini kebiasaanku kalau aku sedang sangat sangat sangat kedinginan.

Sial, kalau begini mending aku tidur diluar saja. Mungkin lebih dingin, tapi masih mending karena ada sedikit cahaya disana. Lah ini?

Aku mengambil bantal kecilku dan berdiri dengan ragu. Lalu aku meraba-raba ke arah kiriku. Masa bodoh, aku pokoknya harus bisa tidur. Soalnya kakek telah menugaskanku sebuah pesanan perhiasan yang banyak. Karena itu, sekarang aku juga harus mengisi tenagaku dong?

Aku berbaring di kasur empuk milik Claire yang ternyata tidak sempit-sempit amat. Nah! Ini lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Kuingat kembali bahwa Claire juga tidur di kasur ini. Dan aku tahu kalau jelas-jelas Claire ada di sampingku sekarang. Karena sekarang kedua tangannya sedang berada di depan dadaku. Sepertinya dia terlalu pulas karena tidak terbangun sedikitpun saat aku pindah ke kasur ini. Hmm baguslah.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lagi. Tapi ini malah memperburuk keadaan. Aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan otomatis aku tambah tidak bisa tidur.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatku bisa tidur dalam kegelapan sih dengan memeluk guling atau bantal. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Ini sangat terdengar kekanakan. Tapi itu memang benar. Tapi sekarang aku harus meluk apa?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apakah harus aku memeluk Claire?

Perlahan aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluk pinggang Claire yang ramping, walaupun sebenarnya pikiranku menantangku untuk melakukan hal itu. Tapi jujur, aku merasa nyaman dan tenang saat melakukan ini. Suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu hangat, rambutnya yang harum bunga entahlah apa namanya, dan kulitnya yang halus. Berbeda denganku. Suhu tubuhku selalu dingin. Tapi anehnya aku juga selalu cepat kedinginan...

Dengan waktu yang lambat, mataku akhirnya mau diajak kerja sama untuk dapat memejamkan mata dan tubuhku menurut untuk segera tidur dan tidak memikirkan tentang sesuatu lagi...

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Hehehe, selesai deeeeh~ Maaf yaa lama bikin chapter ini. Soalnya kemarin-kemarin sibuk belajar buat UN ehehe :D trus pas abis selesai UN, liburan perpisahan angkatan dulu deh~ hehehe**

**Saran? Kritik? Just tell me ;))**

**Please keep follow this fic~**


End file.
